Son of wise and the Lecacy of the gods
by Reborn 123 and exist21
Summary: Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Son of Athena and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze also A descendant of Poseidon, Hades and Hecate. He is a powerful demigod but a great anger against the gods and goddesses of Olympus. He will do anything that will piss Olympians off and disgrace Athena name. He consider himself as the black sheep of Athena childrens.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: YO! Everyone! exist21 here! This my first story and a crossover. Please go easy on me!**

Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Son of Athena and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze also A descendant of Poseidon, Hades and Hecate. He is a powerful demigod but a great anger against the gods and goddesses of Olympus. He will do anything that will piss Olympians off and disgrace Athena name. He consider himself as the black sheep of Athena childrens. Powerful OC! god-hating. OC/?

Chapter 1

Look I never wanted this to happen in my life.

At the age of 10, my dad dies from thunder bolt that was shot at him.

I had to learn to survive all of my own for the past 2 years.

My life is a living hell.

I'm Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Athena and the descendant of Poseidon, Hades and Hecate.

I have sun-kissed blond hair and cerulean blue eye. Overall I had inherited my looks from my father the only thing that I didn't inherited was the whisker marks.

I'm a demigod with a line of powerful legacies.

You think that it's cool that I have a blood of many gods and cool powers right?

WRONG!

I HATE IT! Here's the reason why. Let me tell you about me and my family.

The blood of Hades came from my Grandfather side while from Grandmother Lines was Poseidon and Hecate. Overall I already have powerful godly blood in me.

But doesn't matter now…everyone I know is dead.

My grandparents died. They protected him from bunch of monsters but my dad was already a college student. At least he had a good childhood.

But for me I didn't and it's because I was the son of the most prideful and stupidest goddess in Olympus but also I'm related to her father, Zeus.

Zeus was known as the god of lighting and the king of Olympus which I believe that he is the worst king of all times.

He's a hypocrite, son of a bastard, king of jack ass, stupid block head- I think I'll stop since I could go on forever with the _King_ nicknames.

The reason I hate him is because I god damn know that he killed my dad! That bolt was his and I intent to make him pay for what he did to my father.

Enough of my family background, anyway I'm known as a prodigy. I was gifted with photographic memory and with an IQ that easily matches Athena in a very young age.

At age of 6 I was attack with a hell hound and my dad was able to kill it. My dad started to tell everything to tell about my family, my lineage, who was my mother and telling me that Greek mythology was real.

At first I thought my dad was going crazy since I didn't believe. I may be a young in that age but I have mind that was beyond that mind of kids since of my I.Q. and all but when my dad started showing me some memories about the demigods and Greek Mythology with the help of his magic that he inherited from Hecate.

For first in my life my eyes was completely open to the 'real world'. By real world I mean the supernatural world that was hidden in mortal sights.

Soon as I started learning about the Greeks and my lineage I started to train to prepare myself from any attacks from monsters. My dad started to train me in building strength, stamina, speed, endurance and etc. I was surprised that I inherited some of the powers of my ancestors but to limited degree only since I'm only a descendant. I had sensing of life energy that I got from Hades while In Poseidon was the power to breath underwater and communicate underwater creatures. Yeah I didn't inherit much from them but what I really got was the power to use magic and to use the power of the mist. Because of this I focused the most of it was the magic part since I easily learn all kinds of spells, curse and etc. I In short I'm one bad-ass demigod that killed many monsters already! No thanks to Athena, ungrateful bitch.

But with the death of my dad and Athena who had ignored all my prayers, calls and etc. I became an orphan but thankfully I was able to get all of my inheritance and able to create some fakes documents and with a little bit of power of the mist. I was able to fool the mortal eyes.

I live alone for the past two years and I hated Athena and many of the gods and goddesses who abandoned their children.

I'm currently 12 years old and was a student in Yancy Academy. I was known as the pretty boy in class which I see as the stupid thing since these mortals are annoying as hell.

But my life Yancy Academy wasn't so bad since I had my best friends with me to endure the torture of learning in academy, Perseus Jackson and Grover Underwoods.

Perseus Jackson or Percy Jackson was a boy that was around my age. He had black messy hair and green eyes. But from the aura he released that I could detect that was a son of Poseidon, which means that he is one of my ancestors since I'm a descendant after all.

Grover Underwood's or G-man that Percy calls him. He was a cripple dude but a nice guy. But I could easily tell that Grover was a Satyr and about him being a cripple dude is only a disguise.

With them I knew that my life was going to be interesting. Currently our Latin class was in the museum learning about the Greeks and Romans stuff. But I already knew all of this since thanks to my photographic memory. I can easily remember all the things I remembered at a mere glance from anything that helps me remember it.

I look at Percy and saw that he has his mouth opened. I couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Dude you're gonna catch flies with your mouth open." I said to him, snapping him out from his thoughts.

"Sorry about that. It's just..this stuffs are so…old." Percy said and I just rolled my eyes.

"And that's why they are called relics Percy. It's because they have been in this world for a very long time."Soon the class continues their tour in the museum with Mr Brunner, who was our Latin teacher, was leading the tour and discusses each relic in the museum.

My slowly started to get sleepy, man this getting very boring. I may be a child of Athena, who thirsts for knowledge and other stuff but I wasn't I easily get bored and this tour is very boring.

Then suddenly I heard Percy shouted. "SHUT UP!" I look to who he was shouting and I wasn't surprised who it was.

Nancy Bobofit, the local school bully and one of the most annoying girls that I met in my life. I mean seriously. The moment I met her in Yancy Academy and became her classmate, she became one of my fan girls and a terrible flirt.

Everyone stare at Percy and his turn red from embarrassment.

"Mr. Jackson" Mr. Brunner called. Mr. Brunner pointed at one of the pictures and I immediately recognized it.

"Can you tell me about this picture?" Mr. Brunner said. Percy looks at the picture and sighs in relief since he knew what it was.

"It's Kronos eating his children right?" Percy said and Mr. Brunner nodded at him.

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."

"Well..." Percy said, "Kronos was the king god, and —"

"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Titan," Percy corrected himself. "And ..."

I saw Percy have a hard time answering that question. So I decided to intervene. "He ate his kids because there was some prophecy telling him that his kids were going to take over one day like he did. So he ate his kids." I explained. I saw Percy sigh in relief before I continue. "But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. Then when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"

"Eew!" All the girls behind them said. I just rolled my eyes at the annoying girls before I continued

"Then there was a big fight and the gods won." I finished the answer and got a nod of approval from Mr. Brunner.

Behind me and Percy, everyone heard Nancy Bobofit mumble, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids?'"

"And why, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Namikaze" Mr. Brunner said, "Do you have any answer for Miss Bobofit's excellent question. Does this matter in real life? "

"Busted," Grover muttered

"Shut up!" Nancy barked at Grover, her face going redder than her hair.

"I don't know," Percy shrugged, a little relieved that Nancy picked as well. Wow people here really don't really think critically.

"Well because of culture have made significant impacts on the civilization today. Another part is that don't be too paranoid or in the end you'll end up like Kronos or worse Zeus, King of the idiots" I said and ended with a shrugged. Soon the students started to laugh. I look at Mister Brunner and saw him laughing also but it was a nervous laugh which made me suspicious. Well I was already suspicious of him and the crazy old hag algebra teacher, .

Soon Mr. Brunner said that it was lunch time. I decided check out more things in the museum when suddenly I felt someone clamp on my shoulder. I turn around saw Percy who had grin on his face.

"Thanks for the save man." Percy said and I just wave him off.

"Don't mention besides you're my friend." I said to him and Percy nodded. "Now will you excuse me? I want to check this place out." I said to him and with that I started wandering around the museum. After several minutes when I saw that no one was around anymore. I place my hand in front of me and started chanting some words then a magic circle appeared in front of me and soon an image appeared before me.

In the image was a beautiful woman that had black hair that framed her face in ringlets, warm brown eyes and an honest smile. She had aura that remind of my father. This woman was Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family. She is one of my favorite goddess of all time since she values family above everything else just like me.

Hestia is one of the goddesses that I had contact with along with Hecate, The Goddess of Magic and one of my ancestors. Hestia and Hecate found me alone in home to where my father had died from Zeus stupid lightning after 1 month since that incident. Ever since then they were the one who watch over me and I consider them as my mothers.

"Lady Hestia." I said with smile on my face and Hestia smiled back at me. Man I really wish that she was my real mother instead of Athena.

"Hello Arashi, how are you?" Hestia said to me. I just smiled at the goddess.

"I'm fine Lady Hestia but can you answer my question?" I said and Hestia had confuse look on her face but nodded at me. "Can you tell me what's happening to Olympus? Lately the sky is getting dark now days but all I see are tornadoes and strong winds." I said.

I saw Hestia sigh and something tells me that isn't a good sign. "Well, Arashi the reason that is happening is because Zeus and Poseidon are fighting." She said. I was confused at this. Why the hell are they fighting about? Is Zeus throwing a tantrum again?

"…Is Zeus throwing a tantrum again? I swear that the drama queen has mood swings every day." I said. Hestia let a small giggle at what I said.

"You could say that." Hestia said with a chuckle before her face turn serious. "The reason they are fighting is because…Zeus Master bolt is missing and immediately blames Poseidon for stealing it." She said. My eyes widen in shock in hearing this. Zeus bolt is missing? How the hell did it got stolen and again Zeus is blaming like a stupid baboon he is. No surprise there.

"I must go now Arashi. The meeting is about to begin." Hestia said and I nodded at her and bid farewell before the image disappeared. I decided to return with everyone when suddenly I sense a presence in the museum and…it's a monster.

My eyes widen in shock and I immediately summoned from a gun in my hand that I pulled out from my dimension pocket. Having knowledge about magic is very useful especially in storing items.

In my hand was customized heavily modified Smith and Wesson Model 500 double-action revolver that has another barrel underneath it for a double shot. This gun was a gift for Hecate. It allows ordinary change into celestial bronze bullet that I willed and it's strong enough to kill a monster. I immediately started running towards to where I felt that presence.

I reach to where the presence was and my eyes widen in shock in what I saw. I saw Percy with a sword in his hand and he was about to be attack by a Fury. The Fury flies into the air and dives down towards Percy.

I immediately aim my gun towards the Fury and aim at it.

BANG!

BANG!

I shot the Fury before it could reach Percy with four bullets and one them was able to hit the head. The next thing I saw that the Fury turns into yellow dust meaning that it was gone. I immediately made the gun disappeared and run towards to Percy.

"Percy!" I called and Percy turns his head and saw me. He stands up and I saw the shock and scared look on his face.

"Dude, d-d-did you just see what I saw?" Percy said and he had scared look and I just sighs and nodded at him.

"Yes, but we'll talk about it later. You aren't hurt are you?" I asked. Percy just nodded at me. "Good, let's get out of here and join the others." Percy nodded at me. I look at the sword and examine it. It was celestial bronze.

"Nice sword, where you got it?" I asked. Percy looks at the sword and suddenly it transform back into a pen. I was surprised at this and impressed at the feature to the weapon. A pen turn into a weapon. Nice!

"Mr. Brunner gave it to me while I was attack by ." Percy said. I raised a brow at this. gave it to him and that Fury was ? Something tells me that is not really who he appears to be. I decided to remove my thoughts from it and think about it later. We made our way out of the museum.

When were finally outside it started raining. We greeted by a Wet Nancy and Grover, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy turns around and saw Percy and me. She suddenly pointed at Percy.

"I hope Miss Kerr whipped your butt." Nancy said.

"Who?" Percy and I asked in confusion. Who the hell is Miss Kerr?

"Our teacher, Duh!" With that Nancy left us and we look at each other with a confuse look on our faces.

We decided to look for Mr. Brunner and we saw him in his wheelchair with an umbrella and he was reading his book. He suddenly looks up and saw us. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson," He said. Something tells me that he is hiding something.

Percy handed his pen. "Sir," He said, "where's Miss Dodds?"

Mr. Brunner stared at him blankly. "Who?"

"The other chaperone, Miss Dodds, the pre-algebra teacher."

"Percy, there is no Miss Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Miss Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?" Mr. Brunner said with concern look on his face. Okay now I know that something is wrong and they are hiding it from us. Does this involve around Zeus massive toy stick of destruction?

"What?" Percy asked confused.

"You may have just got the Miss Kerr's name mixed up with someone else, perhaps an old teacher from a previous school," Mr. Brunner said before wheeling off.

Percy just let out a sigh and looks at me. "Come on Arashi." I just nodded at him and follow him back to the bus. While on way back to school, I was thinking about what I learn so far but why did lied to Percy. Then it hits me. Mr. Brunner knows how to use the Mist! He must have used it for everyone to forget about . Okay it's about time to get some answers.

 **Chapter Done!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey EVERYONE exist21 is here with a new chapter. Before you read the chapter let me clear some few things.**

 **-There will be Olympians bashing so suspect majority of the Olympians being bashed since Arashi does hates the gods and goddesses only respect a few of them.**

 **-Fate/stay night and** ** **video games** elements.**

 **-Arashi will have chakra but don't know when since I haven't decided where he will activate it.**

 **-Arashi will be more powerful than Percy since he has more experience from fighting and majority have controls of his power.**

 **-Lastly Arashi doesn't take any shit from anyone if he hates them.**

 **Since we have things cleared now. ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 2

After that crazy incident everything was normal in school, but for Percy it was not. For the rest of the year he was a bit put off by the revelation that Miss Dodds never existed. In her place was a perky blond woman's name Mrs. Kerr. Every so often Percy would spring a Miss Dodds reference on someone, just to see if he could trip them up, but they would stare at him like he was psycho. He had almost believed them, But Grover couldn't fool him. When he mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would always hesitate before denying it. But Percy and I knew he was lying.

I hadn't cared about all these things. Because this wasn't the first time something weird had happened to me since with my lineage and being attack at the age of 6. But I knows something bad will happen and this will be cause by Zeus stupid tantrum. Because a few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic this year. Personally the way I view him has lowered than ever. Zeus become more of a sorry excuse of a god.

But enough of that, Percy behavior starting to get worse and his studies have becoming more problematic to him. Percy started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. His grades slipped from D to F. He got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends and I usually end the fights before it got worse. He sent out into the hallway in almost every class. Though Percy got in trouble, when his English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked him for the millionth time why he was too lazy to study for spelling tests, he snapped. He called him an old sot, which I don't know since I never heard it before, the headmaster sent a letter his mom telling her that Percy would not be allowed back next year.

I could tell that Percy really miss his mom. He was home sick and I couldn't really blame him since I already met his mom and she was the really nice person. She could easily mistake as Hestia in disguise because of her sweet attitude. I really envy Percy to have such have caring mom. Unlike mine who abandons me like I was a piece of trash.

Right now, we are our dorm room that Percy and I shared and right now he is feeling a lot of pressure for the exam which I don't blame him. With his Dyslexic and ADHD any kids would have bound to have kind of problems in studying even me. Hey I might be a prodigy but doesn't mean that I don't have Dyslexic and ADHD. Stupid Demigod effects. I blame the gods and goddesses for this…well the gods and goddesses who abandoned their kids any way.

Throughout the night, I could see that Percy was getting more and more agitated.

"This is impossible," Percy said as he threw his book across the room luckily I easily catch it before it could hit the wall. I like books. Deal with it.

"I can't understand it." Percy said. I patted Percy on the shoulder and smiled at him before I place the book down.

"Keep trying Percy. You'll get it, evenly." I said to him.

"Thanks for the support, Arashi," Percy said and picked up the book.

"What is problematic, Percy?"

"What is the difference between Chiron and Charon?" Percy asked.

"Simple, one has an I and the other has an A in their name." I answered him.

"You know what I mean."

"Why don't you ask Mr. Brunner for help? I'm sure he will help you," I suggested.

"Yeah okay, thanks," Percy said getting up from the desk and I was following him.

* * *

We walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was afar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.

We were three steps from the door handle when we heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. And I heard Grover's voice as he said "...Worried about Percy and Arashi, sir."

We leaned slightly to hear their conversation. We were curious in what they were talking about.

"... Alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know, and they know too—"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. Are they talking about the Furies? "We need Percy to mature more and Arashi…there is something different about him." So Mr. Brunner is suspicious to me. Maybe he saw me taking out the Fury that attack Percy but I didn't notice presence.

"We have to be resolved without them, Grover. Let Percy enjoy his ignorance while he still can, but— I am not sure about Arashi."

"But Percy..."

"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."

So I was right about him using the mist. It's either he's a demigod or something more.

"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping them alive until next fall—"

Suddenly, the mythology book dropped out of Percy's hand and hit the floor with a thud. His eyes widened in panic as all went silent.

 _'Shit'_ I cursed in my mind before I quickly grabbed Percy's arms and book. We quickly run away from the room. I quickly saw a nearby room and we hide there.

A few seconds later we heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside the door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, and then moved on.

Both of us were sweating, that was too close. That was damn too close I could feel my heart beating very fast. But I manage to calm down and we could still hear the conversation that and Grover are having.

Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."

"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." They heard Grover whine.

When the lights went off in Mr. Brunner's office went off, we immediately bolted out of the room that we were hiding. When they made it back to our dorm, Percy locked the door and said. "Ok, now we know for sure something is going on!"

"Yeah, but what and who would want us dead. I mean, they talked as if someone was after us." I said. But already knew what is going on thanks to Lady Hestia but why would the fury wants with Percy?

"No kidding, you think it was that monster that attacked me?" Percy asked and I just shook my head.

"I don't know we'll talk to Grover about this winter solstice thing." I said and Percy nodded in agreement then I sighs, "I just hope we survive the exams." Hey I may be a genius and prodigy shit but doesn't mean that I don't encounter problems like most Demigod kids have. But I'm sure I can survive the test…I hope.

Percy paled and then hung his head, once again reminded of the exams and why they went down there in the first place. "I am so screwed."

Just then Grover walked in like nothing had happened. "Hey, how are you guys doing on the studying?" We just hanged our head and didn't bother to answer. I notice that he got worried. "You guys ok?"

"Yep, we are so screwed." I said. DAMN YOU FATES!

* * *

The next afternoon, we finally got out of there. THREE HOURS OF LATIN EXAM!

"Three hours of that massacre!" I complained, FUCK YOU FATES! I CURSE THEM WITH THE NAME OF ZEUS! I hope that karma comes back with vengeance at those old hags!

"Ugh, my eyes are swimming with all the Greek and Roman names that I misspelled." Percy complained as he held his head. Unfortunately, Mr. Brunner called us back in.

"Percy," he called. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best." He then turned to me and asked. "What about you Arashi?"

I shrugged at him and said. "I can just easily tell my guardian to transfer me to some school. I really don't like dealing with Nancy and her company. They are really annoying as hell." I told Mr. Brunner.

"I see." Mr Brunner commented. "I guess this place is not the right place for you boys then. It only a matter of time."

I glance at Percy sadly to see that Percy was upset. I mean, his favorite teacher at this dump of a school and in front of a whole freaking class, was telling him that he couldn't handle it here. I'm kinda pissed off. After all, who the hell he was to judge Percy?

"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy and neither are you Arashi. That's nothing to be—"

"Thanks," Percy blurted. I saw the he was pissed off. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."

"Percy—" He called out but Percy was already out the door.

I looked from the door for a few seconds before I turn back to Mr. Brunner. I let out a sigh and said "You really need to learn how to pep talk, Mr. Brunner. You'll really need it." With that I left the room and followed Percy.

* * *

On the last day of the term, I watched as Percy shoved his clothes into his suitcase. We listened to the other guys brag about where they were going this summer. Those idiots may be juvenile delinquents, but they were also rich juvenile delinquents. One of them asked Percy and I where they were going.

"My home in the city for the summer." Percy replied.

"Same here." I said. I scared Percy since he didn't notice my presence yet until now.

"When did you get here?" Percy asked while the others went back to what they were doing, as if the two didn't exist since they were nobodies to them.

"Heh, a few minutes ago man." I chuckled.

"Oh." Percy replied.

"So remind me again why I am going with you to your place for the day?" I asked. The last time I visited his house was Christmas.

"Well, you can tell I have been a bit peeved lately and you usually help out when I am in a bad mood. So, I guess I need to you to keep me in check because Gabe is going to really piss me off." Percy said.

"I see." I said before I let out a chuckle. "Does Gabe still remember the beating I gave him?" I asked and I saw a small smile on Percy face.

"I hope so. That was a great Christmas." Percy said before we headed to the bus station and ride on the bus.

We were dreading how they were going to say good bye to Grover but luckily for them, he was on the bus they were on. The whole bus ride, we saw that Grover was very fidgety, like he was expecting something to come out the works to come after him or us. He was like this every time we left the school campus…weird?

"Looking for Kindly Ones?" Percy suddenly blurted out. I face palm for Percy suddenly blurting like that while Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"

We confessed about eavesdropping on his and Mr. Brunner's conversation the night before the exams.

Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?" Percy asked

"Was that too much Info?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

Grover winced before he started to talk. "Look, guys ... I was just worried for you two, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."

"Grover." Percy said. Okay you're like saying that Percy has mental Issues.

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you guys were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."

"Dude you suck at lying." I blurted out making Grover sputter and his ear turn pink. Seriously Grover has to get some lying lessons.

Grover put his hands on his shirt pockets, he fished out a couple of grubby business cards.

"Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer." The card was in fancy script, which was murder on their dyslexic eyes, but they finally made out something like:

* * *

 **Grover Underwood**

 **Keeper**

 **Half-Blood Hill**

 **Long Island, New York**

 **(800) 009-0009**

* * *

I narrowed my eyes as I read the card. So this is where the camp is. From what my father told me. This place is filled with demigods.

"What's Half—" Percy started.

"Don't say it aloud!" Grover yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address." I rolled my eyes. Like I would believe that.

"Okay," Percy said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."

Grover nodded. "Or ... or if you need me."

"Why would I need you?" Percy growled out harshly, surprising even me. Okay that was much unsuspected thing for Percy to say.

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you, both of you." He said making the boys look at him oddly. I already knew that he was satyr, he was a protector t but I decided to act I didn't know.

"Grover," Percy said, "What exactly are you protecting us from?"

Before he could answer, there was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limp the Greyhound bus over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that everyone go outside.

* * *

We were on a stretch of country road. On the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars.

"Hey what was that?" Percy said getting my attention. Percy pointed over to the side of the road and I saw what looked like an old fruit stand.

The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood-red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old women sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks. The woman on the right knitted one of them. The woman on the left knitted the other. The woman in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandana, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. The weirdest thing was they seemed to be looking right at Percy.

 _'Why they are looking at Percy?'_ I thought as I narrowed my eyes at the three old ladies. I turn to Grover and saw Grover's nose was twitching.

"Grover?" Percy said. "Hey, man—"

Grover asked Percy, "Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"

"Yeah, Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?" Percy asked. But his failed attempted to crack a joke made only Grover started twitching more. I look back at the three ladies and something click in my mind. I finally recognized them.

 _'The fates'_ I thought with wide eyes. Shit the fates are here!? What the hell?

"Not funny, Percy Not funny at all." Grover said nervously. While the two were talking I immediately summoned my revolver in my hands and place a powerful mist to it. Making sure that it would be invisible even to Percy and Grover eyes.

The old woman in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears.

Grover catches his breath. "We're getting on the bus," he told us. "Come on."

"What?" Percy said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."

"Percy just listen to Grover." I said.

Percy surprised at that. "W-what?" He asked.

"Only this time do it, just like he said, because after that he will have to give us some explanation." Then I narrowed my eyes as I looked at Grover. "Am I right?" Grover saw his cold eyes, he paled and nodded immediately.

Grover opened the door and climbed inside, but Percy and I stayed back for a bit. Across the road, the old women were still watching Percy. The middle one was about to cut the yarn we I immediately draw my gun and pointed at them.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Gun shots were heard and fired. Everyone outside the bus started to panicked and the next thing I saw that the three old ladies were fell backwards because of the surprise attack that I did to them.

"Come on Go Percy!" I shouted at him. Percy looks at me confuse but I just pushed him towards the bus. I look back at the bus and saw the three ladies were getting up. I turned paled and immediately get it. I quickly used my magic to fix the bus engine

At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment.

The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life. The passengers cheered.

"Darn right!" Yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"

Soon everyone climb back and soon the bus started running. I turn back to the three hags and saw the middle one snip the yarn.

* * *

Soon we were on the road again. I started to feel that I just made a big mistake then again. I don't think things before I act so I can't really be blame.

Oh yeah I just remembered what I did. I FUCKING SHOOT THE FATES! Well at least I was able to get a small form of payback. Ha! Take that you old hags!

I look at Percy and saw that he looks like he has a flu. I look at Grover and he didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.

Percy asked "Grover?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell us?"

Grover dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy and Arashi, what did you see back on the fruit stand?"

"You mean the old women? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?" Percy asked.

Grover's expression was hard to read, but I knew that he was thinking about the fates.

"Just tell me what you saw?" Grover said

I decided to answer him." All I saw that the middle one was about to cut the middle of yarn when suddenly they fall backwards." I said and I saw Grover sigh in relief…and decided to ruin it. "But when the bus left I look back and saw the woman in the middle snip the yarn." I finished then I saw Grover turned paled Soon he closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers and said, "You saw her snip the cord."

"Yeah. So?" I said, acting like a clueless idiot. I knew about the fates when they cut the string that means that you'll die but I have the feeling that wasn't mine, Percy or Grover life thread string.

"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I didn't want this to be like the last time."

"What last time?" I asked. What the hell happen to Grover?

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."

"Grover," Percy said, I notice that Percy was really starting to get scared. "What are you talking about?" Grover suddenly looks at us with a serious look

"Let me walk with both of you. Promise me," Grover said.

"Is this like a superstition or something?" Percy asked. No answered. "Grover, that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?" He asked. Grover suddenly looked like he was already picking the kind of flowers to our Grave. I have a feeling that our lives will become one hell of a ride.

* * *

 **SO THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW IT AND NO FLAMMING PLEASE. Any suggestion on how to make the story more interesting. They are very welcomed. Oh and I'm looking for a beta reading for this story anyone interested please PM me**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yo everyone exist21 is here with a new chapter. Sorry for the delay been very busy and trust me you don't wanna know. Anyway for Reborn 123 fans. The good news is that he finally started to move on but the bad news is that since his arm is still broken. He won't be able to type. But everything will be alright as long as nothing shitty going to happen to my best friend...then again knowing his luck there might be a problem ahead of him. Just pray for his recovery.  
**

 **Anyway NEXT CHAPTER BEGINS!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Alright, Percy and I have left Grover who had gone to the bathroom. We immediately grabbed a taxi and headed to where Percy apartment is.

I know what we did was extremely ungrateful but Percy was freaking out of Grover who keeps mumbling weird stuff and I don't blame him since I would freak out like he did if I didn't know what was going on.

Anyway we are now on our way to Percy apartment and Percy started to talk about his mom.

"So, what do you plan when you see her?" I asked Percy.

"I don't know. If mom has any plans for this summer then I won't mind as long as it keeps me and her away from Gabe." Percy said.

"Why the hell did she marry that asshole again?" I asked. Seriously why would Percy mother marry an idiot like Gabe?

"I still have no idea." Percy said. Soon the conversation ended and after a few minutes later we finally arrived at Percy's apartment. We are standing in front door of the apartment and Percy grabbed the knob, twist it and opened it. Once Percy opens the door I saw what completely disgusted me.

I saw Gabe and his pokers buddies playing pokers and the apartment is a complete mess. The television is on, chips and can of beers scattered in the floor. It's a total shit place.

Gabe hardly looks up and said around his cigar. "You're home…with the stupid friends of yours." He ended with a growl. I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Hello jackass. Remember the beating I gave you?" I said with smirk on his face. I saw Gabe glares at me. I couldn't help but remember the time that I gave him the beating.

It was around Christmas I was visiting Percy. I saw that Gabe was about to try to beat the day lights out of Percy. I immediately crash through the door and starting beating the shit out of the man and thanks to my training I easily knock the son of a bitch out cold. Gabe ended up in the hospital with broken arm and leg along with cuts and bruises. He stayed there for a few days before he was discharged saying that all he needed was to rest with a broken arm and legs. Having to beat the shit out of him was good enough for me. I used the mist to make the people think that Gabe is crazy dude.

"Shut it brat! I don't know what you done but the cops were blind idiots for not seeing that you attacked me." Gabe growled at me.

"Whatever you say walrus, whatever you say." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Where's my mom?" Percy suddenly said and Gabe looks at him.

"Working" Gabe said. "Got any cash?"

"What the fuck man? The guy just got home you ask him for cash?" I asked with disbelief look on my face. What kind of parent are you? You smiley walrus-weight jackass.

"Shut up brat." Gabe said to me. I just growled at him before he returns back his attention to Percy.

"I don't have any cash." Percy said and Gabe just raised his greasy eyebrow.

"You took a taxi from the bus station. You probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change somebody expects to live under this roof; he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

"Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."

"Am I right?" Gabe repeated.

I growled at anger at this. This guy is getting another beating again if I have a chance again and this time I going to break his arm..permanently.

"Fine," Percy said. He dug a wad of dollars out of his pocket. I saw this and decided to have some pay back to Gabe. Percy was about to throw the money when suddenly I place a hand on his shoulder. Percy turns around and looks at me confuse.

"How about I play along with your friends?" I said to Gabe and Gabe just raised a brow at me.

"What? A brat like you?" Gabe said to me.

"Afraid that I would kick your ass?" I taunted at him "I have two hundred dollars here to bet on it." I knew that this got Gabe attention and I saw a glint in his eyes.

"Fine brat, let's play." Gabe said. I sat on one of the chairs and leaned over to Percy. "Don't worry it will be over soon…just get some rest. It is your place after all." Percy nodded at me and went to his room. I turn to everyone with gleam in my eyes. This will be over soon.

Two hour has passed and I won against everyone else. Gabe crying out, whining like a little kid and his friends were also crying in depression. Yup the god-like luck of the Uzumaki-Namikaze flows in me. Unknown to everyone but my family was known for having the luck of a fox. My family was so lucky that we could easily make any casino go bankrupt. Yeah I have the luck of the fox when it comes to gambling or games. I pack my winning which was at least 700 dollars to my pocket.

The apartment door and I saw a beautiful woman with blue eyes, long brown hair with a few streaks of grey in it. I knew who this woman was.

It was Sally Jackson, Percy mom. The woman who could be compare to Hestia when came to sweetness and kindness. I see her as my aunt figure because she was a very helpful and nice person.

"Percy?" Sally called and then I heard another door opened and saw Percy came out from his room and a smile appeared on Sally face. "Oh Percy" She said as she hugs his son and Percy hugged back. "You have grown so much since I last saw you."

"Thanks mom." Percy said. I decided to approach them and Sally turns around and saw me.

"Oh, hello Arashi, I didn't see you. It 's nice to see you again." Sally said before she gave me a hug and I just smiled at her.

"Good to see you again Ms. Jackson." I said as she releases me from her hug.

"Well come and sit down and tell me how everything went."

So we went to Percy room and told her everyting that happened but we purposely left out the Mrs Dodd's debacle and the weird old ladies mainly because we doubted she would have believed us. That and we didn't want her to send me or Percy to a psyche ward.

"Did something scare you?" Sally asked looking at the chocked up Percy. It was then that I realized just how much Percy had missed his mom. It was hard not to. It's really show that how much Percy care for his mom

"No, Mom" Percy said I knew that he was lying but he doesn't want his mom to get worried about him.

"Well alright then" she said but I had a feeling the conversation was not quite over yet.

"I have a surprise for you," she said looking at Percy. "We're going to the beach."

I saw Percy's eyes widen. "Montauk?"

"Three days, same cabin" she said.

"When do we leave?"

"Right when I get changed. Arashi will you be joining us?"

"That would be nice, Ms. Jackson." I said to her. I really wish I had a caring mom like Sally, unlike my bitch mom, Athena. Fates really hates me I just know It because I have stupid mother. "But I don't want to want get in the way. You and Percy haven't much time together." I said.

"Not at all, you're more than welcome" Sally said giving me a pat on the shoulder and Percy giving me a nod.

"Alright, I would be honor to join you two but at least let me be the one to pay for the trip since I see you all as my family." I said. It was true. I truly see them as my family. Bonding with them for a least a year made me see them as one of the people who cherish the most.

"Are you sure about that Arashi? I have my own money to pay for the trip "Sally said with a concern tone. I just gave her reassuring smile.

"Yes, like I said. You are like a family to me. I don't mind sharing some my wealth for you two." I said to her. Again it was true I would have no mind paying for the trip at all. After all money is nothing compare to the bonds you make to the people you care about you.

"Alright, if that is what you want." Sally said with a smile on her face. I saw Percy also smiled at me and I just smile back to them.

We were about to walk out of the room when suddenly we say Gabe with a scowl on his face. "Sally! Bean dip. Didn't you hear me?"

Percy and I growled at him. What a fucking jackass. "You have legs! Use them! You couldn't you use the exercise." I said to the walrus man.

"Shut it punk! I work too hard and I'm tired so I deser-"

"If you call sitting all day and gambling a work then congratulations. You are considered a lazy pig. Have a prize." I said with a sarcastic tone. I saw Gabe growled at me and was steaming with anger.

"You little shit-"

I was on my way, honey," Sally said. I saw that Gabe turn his attention to Sally. "We were just talking about the trip."

Gabe's eyes got small like the size of his brain. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"

"We were but don't worry about your dip. I'll make a seven layer dip just for you. That should last you all the weekend. That way you won't even need me to be here." Sally said. I knew that she was persuading him and I know that Gabe is still not happy in hearing this.

"This better be coming out of your clothes budget" Gabe said. The. Fuck?

"It is, don't worry." Sally said.

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."

"We'll be very careful."

"Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game." Gabe said as he his eyes landed on me. Okay, that's it! I'm so going to break his arms!

"Hey Sally, Percy, why don't you two go get your things ready, Gabe and I have something talk about in private. This will only take a minute." I said to them. I saw the concern look that two send me but I gave them a look that everything will be alright. Percy saw my look and he nodded at me.

"Come on mom, Arashi will be fine" Percy said and giving her a reassuring smile before the two made their way out of the room and close the door. I snapped my fingers and a small magic circle appeared on the door. It was a silencing spell so no sound will come out from the room.

"You got something to say to me punk" Gabe asked walking right up to me.

"Yeah, you son of a bitch or bastard. This." I delivered a blow to the stomach that cause Gabe to spit some saliva and fall to his knees. I walk behind him and held both his wrists. I place my foot on his back and started to pull his arms while the same time driving my foot to his back.

CRACK! CRACK!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gabe shouted in pain as his two arms were dislocated. I ignored his scream and continue torturing this bastard. After a few more seconds I finally stop and drop him to the ground. I grabbed him by the collar and slam him to the wall. I put my hand around his neck and put a tight grip on it but with only enough for at least for him to breath. Gabe looks at me with a fearful look on his face.

"What the hell are yo-"

"Listen well you son of a bitch or bastard. You better start treating Percy and Sally better or else I would make sure that you won't even see the day lights again. I swear this on my father's name." I said with cold tone and narrowed eyes that would make Zeus pee himself. Gabe nodded at me with fearful eyes and I'm pretty sure that he wet himself. I slam him again in the wall that cause him to go out cold and lying on the floor. I slightly healed his arms as act of pity but I stomp on his head for one last pay back before leaving the room.

I finally arrived outside and saw Sally and Percy there.

"Is everything all right Arashi?" Sally asked with worried look on her face. I just gave her smile.

"Don't worry, everything is all right. We had some words but I think Gabe finally gets the message that I send him." I said to her. I look at her Percy and saw he mouthed the words 'thanks'. I just nodded at him.

We pack our stuff and drove off to Montauk.

* * *

 **SO THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

 **Gabe being beaten shitless by Arashi and knowing Arashi relationship with the Jackson.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT AND NO FLAMMING PLEASE. Any suggestion on how to make the story more interesting. They are very welcomed. Oh and I'm looking for a beta reading for this story anyone interested please PM me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yo everyone exist21 is here with a new chapter. Sorry for the delay (again) been too lazy to write the chapter. Only when I have COFFEE! I have the energy and mood to write. Blame my laziness.  
**

 **Anyway NEXT CHAPTER BEGINS!**

* * *

Chapter 4

We arrived at Montauk and I would say that I love this place. The cabin might be old but was still in good enough condition and the beach was beautiful itself. The sand was white and the ocean was clean and very blue that sparkle as the sun hits it. Overall it was a beautiful place to rest and stay overnight.

We are currently sitting around a small campfire and roasting hotdogs and marshmallows.

"Mom…what was my father like?" Percy asked. I decided to listen to this conversation it would be interesting to hear how Sally will describe Poseidon.

"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes." She said before she fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."

I saw that Percy looked a little sad at that. It was really sad that some gods needed to abandon their kids because of Zeus stupid rule. Don't get me wrong I still hate gods and goddesses who abandon their kids but I know majority of the minor gods and few Olympians truly cares about their kids. I know the gods and goddesses who truly cared about their kids and this was thanks to Hestia for me to keep in mind to the gods and goddesses who truly never cared about their kids since she told the personality of each Olympians.

"How old was I?" Percy asked. "I mean ... when he left?"

She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin."

"But... he knew me as a baby."

"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born." She said and then looked to me. I knew that she was going to ask something about me. "Arashi, what are your parents like?"

I gave a smile as I remember about my dad and all the fun times we had together. "Well…my dad was a great guy. He was my idol, my role model and my hero. He always cared for me. He was the one who made who I am today. Someone, who would sacrifice anything to protect those who are precious to me, it was one of the philosophies that my dad taught me. "Family and friends always comes first before anything else." I said with small smile on my face. I couldn't help but shed a small tear in my eyes. Dad I really miss you.

"He sounded a great man. Where is he now?" Sally asked. I let out a sad sigh and answered her.

"He was struck by a lightning bolt when I was ten years old. He died, leaving me alone in this world." I said with hollow tone as I remember that threaded day. The day where I saw my father, the man who took care of me and showed the values in life. Died before my very eyes from Zeus stupid bolt.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Sally said with sympathy look on her face. I shook my head and gave her a sad smile.

"It's alright. I'm just sad that my dad is really gone. We had a powerful bond after all." I said softly. Both Percy and Sally just gave me sympathy look on their faces and I just smiled at them. Then I notice the sad look on Percy face.

"Are you going to send me away again?" Percy asked her. "To another boarding school?"

She pulled a marshmallow from the fire. "I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something."

"Because you don't want me around?" but he regretted the words as soon as they were out.

Her eyes welled with tears. She took his hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I—I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."

This made me quirk an eyebrow. _'_ _Ok….the way she is saying this means she knows something like Grover and Mr. Brunner.' Is she a clear sighted mortal?_

"Because I'm not normal," Percy suddenly said.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe." Sally said.

"Safe from what?" Percy asked though when he locked eyes with her, all the memories of weird shit happening to him had surfaced.

Before anything else was said, I decided to cut in. "Percy, not being normal is not that bad. I mean look at me. I have the same condition as you but a little bit more control. And to tell you the truth I haven't been completely honest." I said to him.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked. I saw that Sally gave me the same look that Percy has.

I let out a sigh and snap my fingers. Suddenly another copy of me appeared besides me.

"Woah!" Percy shouted in shock. Sally was shock also in seeing this. Soon the clone vanished like a ghost.

"I have powers since I was born Percy, my family was a line of different people that was unknown to the world. You could say that I'm a freak but it doesn't mean that I'm different from other people. Like you Percy, we are still human just more…unique than the rest." I said. Percy just nodded while Sally gave me a grateful look before she continues as she looks at Percy.

"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," She said to Percy. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy—the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."

"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"

"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp and apparently it is a place you both need to go to."

Both us just looked at her oddly.

"I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in his eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I—I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."

"For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..." Percy trialed off as he saw the tears in his mom's eyes. I sigh and decided to rest for the night.

Soon I started dreaming.

It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuck led somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.

I continue staring at the two animals. I knew it was pointless after all this is just a dream but I'm pretty sure that the golden eagle represents Zeus while the white horse represents Poseidon. From what I'm seeing is that the two were having a fight. I'm guessing it's about the master bolt and Zeus blame Poseidon like the stupid king that he is.

The next thing I saw is that the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes.

Then suddenly my eyes opened and I was fully awake.

I look around and saw that Percy was awake also.

I let out sigh as and place my hand on my face as I began thinking some crazy things.

What the hell is going on? Why did I just dream that? Why I am I involved in this? Are the fates wants me to do something about it? So many questions continues running to my head.

I look outside and saw there was a terrible storm.

With the next thunderclap, Sally woke. She sat up with her eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane."

I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have for gotten. Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant voice.

Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand.

A desperate voice of someone yelling was pounding on our cabin door. Wait a minute I recognized that voice…

Sally sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.

The door opened and reveals to be Grover all wet. Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly Grover. I saw that Grover finally revealed himself, his Satyr form.

"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"

Mrs. Jackson looked at them in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.

They boy were too shocked at the moment to register that however. Because, instead of normal legs, Grover had legs that were like an animal's, sort of like a donkey or maybe a goat.

"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" Grover yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"

"You mean the Kindly One you blabbed about or the old crones who are the Fates?" I shouted above the noise, making Sally widen her eyes in horror. Okay maybe I should have not shouted like that.

She grabbed her purse, tossed Percy and Naruto a rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. All of you. Go!"

Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. That would explain how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.

I was right we are in one hell of a ride.

We are in the car and now in the road. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. We honestly didn't know how Sally could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas.

I looked at Grover oddly and when the lightning flashed, I saw those goat legs. I sighed, something major will happen and all I hope we are all prepare in what will happen along the way.

"So, you and my mom... know each other?" Percy asked, not able to stay silent. I think his ADHD is acting up again.

Grover's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror. I think his checking there's someone following us. "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."

"Watching me?" Percy asked confused.

"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I am your friend."

"Um ... what are you, exactly?" Percy asked.

"That doesn't matter right now."

"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey—"

Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha!" I could tell that Grover a bit ticked but he gaffed, that was really funny to him.

"Goat!" Grover cried.

"What?"

"Percy, he's a Satyr. You know a half man and half goat creatures." I said to Percy. He looks at me surprised and just shrugged at him.

"Huh? But….you would mean Mr. Brunner's myths?"

"Yeah, those things." I said to him. "And saying a donkey to him is an insult to him and his kinds."

"I thought it didn't matter." Percy shot back while Grover bleated again.

"Obviously it does." I said with a smirk.

"Wait, so all that Mr. Brunner taught us was actually preparing us for this stuff?" Percy asked

"Pretty much." Grover and I said in unison. Grover looks at me surprised and I didn't bother looking back at him.

"From what Grover crazy reaction. I'm guessing that there's either a freaking monster about to chase us or something."

"Not only that, but those three old ladies were the Fates and not myths and neither was Mrs. Dodds." Grover added. Great make the boy more scared

"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!" Percy exclaimed. I knew that he was happy that he was not a crazy person. I don't blame him. Most demigods are being labeled as crazy people.

"Of course." Grover confirmed.

"Ok, so what was the point of hiding the fact that she was real?" Percy asked. I just decided to let Grover answer him.

"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You both started to realize who you are."

"Who I—wait a minute, what do you mean?" Percy asked.

"That we are demigods." I blurted out.

"A demi-what?" Percy asked then a weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.

"Percy," Sally said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you two to safety."

"Safety from what? Who's after us?" Percy asked while I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."

"Grover!" Sally shouted. The heck? Monsters? Great Hades is after us. I wonder if he knows that I'm one of his descendant.

"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?" Grover replied.

"You mean Hades?" I replied and the ground shook a bit and Grover nodded a little panicked.

While Percy was trying to wrap his heads around all this madness, Sally made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and **'Pick your own Strawberries'** signs on white picket fences.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

"The summer camp I told you about." His mother's voice was tight. I narrowed my eyes. "The place your father wanted to send you."

"The place you didn't want me to go."

"Please, dear," his mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."

"Because some old ladies cut yarn?" Percy asked and I sighed.

"Man…if you paid attention in class. You will know why that is bad." I said. "When they cut the yarn…that means someone is going to die!"

"Exactly." Grover said, "the fact they appeared in front of you two, they only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die."

"Whoa-you said 'you'!" Percy freaked.

"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'" Grover replied.

"Still not very helpful." I said.

"Yeah, you meant _me!_ " Percy said.

"I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, _you_."

"No one's going to die!" I shouted at them, shutting them up. "I felt that it wasn't either of our life thread! So no one is going to die. So shut up and don't panic, got it?" I said with a strong firm tone. The two just nodded at me and quiet. I just let out tired sigh.

I saw Sally pulled the wheel hard to the right, and we got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.

"What was that?" I said.

"We're almost there," Mrs. Jackson said, ignoring my question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."

We didn't know what _'there'_ was but it had to be safe from whatever the hell was chasing us. ' _It is not Mrs. Dodd,s that is for sure. Whatever it is, it's bigger and stronger. What kind of monster would Hades send us?'_ I thought.

I was cut off of my thoughts when suddenly there was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom, and the car exploded. It was an odd feeling being blown up, like was, weightless, crushed, burned, and being hosed down all at the sometime.

I saw Percy pried his forehand off the driver's seat in front him as Sally called out to him. "Ugh…I am fine" He said.

"Fuck you Zeus." I muttered under my breath. I fucking know that Zeus attack us. I'm gonna kill that bastard. I look around and noticed the car was still intact because it was in a ditch. We sighed in relief that we were not dead….not yet anyway. While I finally recovered from that stupid attack, Percy noticed that Grover looked unconscious. "Grover!"

"Food…" Grover groaned.

I sweat dropped at that. Really? Food is what you're thinking in a time like this?

"Percy," Sally said, "we have to ..." Her voice faltered, because when the lightning flashed, we saw a huge figure through the mud splashed window.

The sight of it made eyes widen in shock. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.

' _Minotaur'_ I thought. Is Hades trying to kill us?

"Percy," Sally said with a deadly serious voice. "Get out of the car."

Sally threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud.

"Climb out the passenger's side!" Sallly told him. "Percy—you and Arashi have to run. Do you see that big tree?"

"What?" Percy replied, confused until the lightning flashed and a large pine tree in the distance appeared and that thing was huge!

"That's the property line," his mom said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."

"Mom, you're coming too." Percy said.

Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.

"No!" Percy shouted. "You are coming with us. Help me carry Grover."

"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.

I growled and yelled above the rain. "Give him to me! We will get there faster that way!" Percy nodded and gave Grover to me. I slung him to my shoulder and I turned back and saw the Minotaur.

"Shit" I cursed under my breath.

"He doesn't want _us_ ," my mother told me. "He wants _you._ Besides, I can't cross the property line."

"But..." Percy and I said.

"We don't have time. Go. Please." Sally pleaded.

I growled angrily. There's no way I'm leaving a family behind! I grabbed the door opened with brute force and destroyed the door in the process. Sally was surprised at my strength but I ignored it and turn to Percy and saw that he also had a serious look on his face.

"We are going together. Come on Mom." Percy said to Sally. I smirked at him. We are not going to leave anyone behind!

"I told you—"

"Mom! I am not leaving you" Percy said. Soon we started stumbling uphill through wet waist-high grass.

I look back and saw that the Minotaur was gaining on us.

"That's—" Percy started

"Pasiphae's son," Sally said. "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."

"But he's the Min—"

"Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."

The pine tree was still way too far away, at least a hundred yards uphill.

I glanced behind me again.

The bull-man hunched over the car. I knew that Minotaur was sniffing for our scent. I knew that he has terrible sight and hearing. So that was the advantage that we have.

"Food?" Grover moaned. I resist the urge to face palm. Dammit Grover! Stop imagining food!

"Shhh," Percy told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?"

"His sight and hearing are terrible," she said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."

As if on cue, the Minotaur roared in rage. He picked up Gabe's car by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.

I snickered at what happened to Gabe's car. It was history.

"Percy," Sally said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"

"How do you know all this?" Percy asked. I couldn't help but also wonder. Did Sally have knowledge about Greek Mythology?

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."

"You're a good mom. You wanted Percy to feel some love. It's alright to be selfish sometimes." I said to her. Percy nodded in agreement then a scream of rage came from the Minotaur. And the Minotaur started stomping uphill.

Crap! He got our scent.

The pine tree was only a few more yards but was getting harder. The Minotaur closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us. The Minotaur had smelled us and was charging in fast. I readied myself for what he had to do. I started to reinforce my legs with magic and tightening my hold on Grover who is still unconscious. I patiently waited for the right moment.

Twenty feet…

Ten feet…

Five feet…

I saw Sally roll out of the way and I looked at Percy and saw that he was waiting too long. So I used my free had and pushed him out of Minotaur's way and jumped into the air, heading for the tree.

I landed safely near the tree and look back at the Minotaur and saw that it was facing Percy. I narrowed my eyes and at this and growled. I'm not gonna let anyone die!

So I laid Grover down near the tree and jumped back to Percy. I landed Percy as Sally got to him. They looked at me oddly and decided to snap out them out from their shock, "Come on! Don't just stand there!" They snap out of their shock and we started running towards to the tree. Something came to my mind while we were running. I wondered why Sally said that she was not able to get to where we were going.

Then suddenly I remembered what Hestia said to me. She said that there was a powerful barrier around camp and said that mortals can't passed through it. Shit! This is bad!

Reaching the hill with the tree, we took notice that a valley was below them and it had a farmhouse that had yellow lights glowing in the window. I growled in frustration. We'll never make it at this rate.

"Run, Percy!" I heard Sally called out. "I can't go any farther. Run!"

I turn back and saw the Minotaur was charging towards Sally. NO! I'm not going to lose anyone! I gathered a massive amount of magical powers and reinforce my entire body. I started running towards to Sally and saw that it was about to reach Sally.

My eyes widen in horror and realization. I was god damn too slow! Come on! Please let me make it!

Then my prayer was answered as I felt that I got more faster and was just in time to save Sally as I tackle her to the ground and rolled out of the way to avoid the Minotaur arm.

I look at Sally that she was unconscious. I look back and saw the Minotaur roared in rage. I immediately summoned my gun and pointed at him.

BANG!

BANG!

I shot the Minotaur in the stomach and it howled in pain. Without second thought I immediately channel reinforcement magic to my feet and jump away from the Minotaur and landed in one of the trees.

I safely put Sally down to one of the branches of the tree.

"HEY! HEY, STUPID! GROUND BEEF!" I heard Percy voice. I look down and saw that he had use his red rain jacket as a bait for the Minotaur.

"RAAARRRRRRRR!" The Minotaur roared in rage as waved it meaty fists.

The Minotaur roared as it charges towards Percy. I was about to jump down and help but Percy did something that surprised me greatly. He leaped straight up, kicking off from the Minotaur head as he used it as spring board and landed on his neck.

How the heck did he do that? Was Percy a natural born fighter? I was cut off when the Minotaur head was slam against a tree then it started shake Percy off. But Percy was holding into one of the horns. It was like watching going in rodeo bull ride.

Then Percy suddenly let out a war cry and as he pulls one of the horns with all his might.

SNAP!

I saw Percy manage to pull of the horn. Wow you don't see that every day. Then I saw the Minotaur screams and flung him into the air. Percy landed on his back in the grass and hit his head on a rock.

I finally decided to help Percy and jump down and landed safely in front of Percy. I look at Minotaur with narrowed eyes.

"Come on shit head. Come at me!" I taunted the Minotaur and it screams in rage and charges at me. I opened my dimension pocket and pull two twin celestial bronze swords. The two swords were one of the things that my dad wield and gave it to me as a gift. The swords were bronze and 3 feet long. The guards were gold and with leather handle.

I charged at the Minotaur and the thing swung it right arm but I was duck in time to dodge it. I reinforce my legs and did a somersault kick to the Minotaur, hitting in the chin. The Minotaur stumbled back from the attack and continues to press on. When I landed on my feet I immediately rush towards the Minotaur.

SLASH!

SLASH!

I cut off the two arms of the Minotaur and it roared in pain. I leap towards the Minotaur and with both of my swords ready. The Minotaur tried to back away but I never gave it a chance. I stab my two swords the heart of the Minotaur and Minotaur let out a scream before he dissolved into golden dust.

I let out a sigh as I made my swords return to my pocket dimension and look back at Percy and saw that he was nursing his head.

"Percy" I called as I run to him. "You okay man?"

"Yeah, I'm okay" Percy said. I help Percy up and he still looks at little daze. I snapped him out and suddenly his eyes widen in shock.

"Where's Mom?!" Percy panicked.

"Don't worry I place her on the tree to keep her out of danger." I said to him as I pointed to where Sally was. Percy looks up and saw his mother. He sighs in relief and then the next thing I knew he fallen unconscious.

I panicked and place my hand on his pulse and sigh in relief as I knew that he was alive. I removed my hands and look at Sally who was still unconscious and jump towards the tree and grabbed her. I jump down and landed safely on the ground then pick Percy up.

Man carrying these two will be hard. Then suddenly I started to feel that my vision was getting blurry. Shit! I ran out of energy but the next thing I saw was before I complete out cold was Grover running towards me along with two unknown figures.

* * *

 **SO THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER!** **PLEASE REVIEW IT AND NO FLAMMING PLEASE.**

 **Exist21 Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EXIST21: YO! I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER. I APOLOGIZE BUT I'M DEALING PERSONAL ISSUES ALONG WITH SCHOOL WORK WHICH WAS CAUSING MUCH STRESS. I NEEDED TO REST FOR A WHILE. ANYWAY HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter 5

So warm…Where am I?

I, Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze have found myself in unknown place. The place was beautiful the green meadow area with large lake near it. I look up and saw the beautiful blue sky. I decided to wander around the place. I started to walk around the area and it felt like an endless road as all I can see is the green field.

"You finally here my son" A voice said…it was so familiar…I turn around and saw that made me have shock look on my face.

It was a man. The man had same spiky hair as me except it was longer. He has blue eyes me also, The difference that we have is that he had whisker marks on his cheeks.

It was my dad…Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. He was standing in front of me, a few feet away from me.

"D-D-Dad…." I stuttered in shock…I couldn't believe it; my dad is in front of me…alive.

My dad was smiling at me and started walking towards me. I tried to move my legs but I felt that they were paralyzed. But dad continues to walk towards me. When he was close enough, he kneels down to my level and places his hand on the top of my head. I look at him and saw him gave me his infamous fox grin that he always gave me when he was alive.

"It's been a while Arashi" He said to me. I did what a 12 years old kid would normally do when he see his love one again. I leap towards my dad and hugged him. I cried on his chest as I was happy to see him again. My dad just let me cry on him as he patting me on the back and whisper comforting words. After minutes of crying I finally let go off him and look up and saw a smile on his face.

"Dad…I can't believe it! You're alive again!" I said in a happy tone. Then suddenly I notice that dad expression change. It wasn't his happy go lucky smile but looks like a force smile or sad smile that was written on his face.

"Dad…What's wrong?" I asked.

"Arashi…I'm not alive. I'm only a partial soul that was sealed in your body." Dad said to me. My heart felt like that it was been stabbed many times after hearing those words.

"What?" I asked to him.

"I'm only a partial soul Arashi. I manage to slip a small amount of my soul into you before I died from Zeus hand." Dad said. Hearing Zeus name made my blood boil in anger.

"That bastard is going to pay for he did to you, dad! So will his bitch daughter Athena will pay." I said.

"No, you will not Arashi!" I look at my father with shock look on my face. What the freaking heck dad?!

"What do you mean?! Zeus killed you with that stupid toy of his and his bitch daughter abandon us! You said yourself dad! " **Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon family and comrades are worse than trash!** " I said to him. I took up those words as they are part of my life. They were the words that dad said. I took them as a part of who I am. Someone, who will never abandon his family and friends.

All I saw that my dad look at me with a disappointed look on his face. Why did have that face?

"Arashi, Revenge is never the answer to anything. I know that you had a hard life without me but you need to rise from your hate. You need to learn to forgive and forget." My dad said to me.

"What! You want me to forget and forgive those scums? Dad, they god damn killed you! Zeus took you away from me! Athena god damn ignored me because of some stupid laws! She never even stopped her father from killing you!" I shouted at him. I couldn't believe what my dad is saying to me.

"And I forgive them Arashi, I accept my fate. It's over. All you can do is move on and forgive them."My dad said to me. I bowed my head as I hear those words repeating in my head.

 _'Forgive and Forget'_

 _'Forgive and Forget'_

 _'Forgive and Forget'_

 _'Forgive and Forget'_

 _'Forgive and Forget'_

Hell no! I'm never going to forgive that bastard and his bitch daughter. Never ever! I look at my dad with anger in my eyes.

"I will never forgive them. I will make sure that they will suffer." I said to him. I swear this in my family name. I will get revenge on Athena and Zeus.

"Fine, I won't pursue anymore in forgiving them but you need to be armed with abilities that our ancestor has." My dad said and my anger was replaced with confusion.

"What do mean? Didn't you train me with all of my powers that I inherited?"

"No, what I mean is you're other powers Arashi. Your Shinobi heritage." My dad said.

"What Shinobi heritage." I asked.

"Alright, I'm gonna explain this once. So you better listen carefully Arashi" Dad said and I nodded at him. "Our clan the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan was a shinobi clan. Our family has been living for thousands of years with each powerful descendant. We have an energy called Chakra. A mixed of Physical and Spiritual energy. Because of this we can perform different kinds of arts such as manipulating water, shooting fireballs from our mouth even manipulating the nature itself. Chakra once spread in our land Arashi. But as time passed by Chakra slowly disappearing in this world, only our clan have kept the tradition because our family never lost its ability to mold chakra." Dad finished. I could only look at him with surprise look on my face.

I never knew that we have that kind of power and so far this chakra thing will become a huge help for me.

"Arashi" Dad called my attention and my eyes widen in horror as I saw his soul started fading away, NO!

"I don't have much time left. All I can do is leave my knowledge to you. I hope that this will help you grow stronger son." Dad said as he places his hand on top of my head. I could feel that power flowing inside of me. Like something was unlock inside of me.

My dad removes his hand to me and gave me one last smile. "Arashi, I entrust you that you will use your powers to protect to those who are precious to you; I know that you could determine your own destiny like ancestor. Naruto Uzumaki" Dad said and I look at him confuse. Naruto Uzumaki? Was he describing himself?

"Dad what do mean? You're Naruto" I said to him.

"Yes, my name is Naruto but I was name after your great great great great great grandfather Naruto Uzumaki. He was known as the greatest Hokage of the leaf village. If you want to learn everything about our family. Go to our house and go to basement. You will see a strange sealing beneath the bed. It will transport you to our ancestor homeland where it is hidden from the rest of the world. Not even the gods could find it. Good luck my son and always remember to follow your heart and do what you think is right." With that my dad completely vanishes like that. I couldn't help but cry as I saw my dad again and disappeared like that.

"Dad…I promise that I will uphold our legacy…I will control my destiny and become the greatest shinobi. I won't go back on my words…That is my Ninja way!" I said with determine look on my face. I will make that promise come true no matter what! My thoughts was suddenly cut off when suddenly the place turn back and the next thing I knew is that my vision became dark.

I opened my eyes and the next thing I knew that I was in a bed. I immediately sat up. Then the door suddenly opened and reveals a girl with blond hair that was tied in a pony tail and had grey eyes.

"Oh, you're finally awake." The girl said and I just look her with curiosity. Then I notice that her aura was grey that was same as mine but only much weaker than mine and she had calculative eyes.

It only means one thing. This girl is a daughter of Athena and my half sister.

"Is there something wrong?" The girl asked that made me snap out from my thoughts and turn my attention back to her.

"Nothing. I was just deep in my thoughts." I said and the girl nodded in understanding. I hope this girl doesn't have an ego that match to our bitch mother. I look around and saw that Percy was unconscious with the horn besides him and Sally was also unconscious as well.

"So all of that really happened." I said.

"Yeah" The girl said before she continued. "I still can't believe that you both manage to beat the Minotaur and cut his arms off." The girl said. I look at her with a surprise look on my face.

"What? Were you watching the whole fight?" I asked and the girl nodded at me. This made me glare at her. "Then why the hell didn't you help us?! We could have died from that fight!" I shouted at her. The looks on her face look like she was retort towards my words but she was cut off by another voice.

"Because it against camp rules." A voice said. That voice sounds familiar. I turn around and saw Mr. Brunner but he was not in a wheel chair anymore. His body was half horse.

"Mr. Brunner?" I asked and Mr. Brunner let out a small chuckle.

"Arashi, in here I'm Chiron. Welcome to Camp Half-blood." Mr-Brun-I mean Chiron said. Then my eyes widen in shock as I realized something.

"You're telling me that you're Chiron, the trainers of heroes?" I said with a surprised look on my face. My dad never told me about this shit.

"You are correct child." Chiron said to me. "How are feeling Arashi?"

"I'm fine. And don't worry I already taken much worse than the Minotaur." I said casually. Which was true, my toughest opponent was a Cyclops and I manage to kill with a stroke of luck and I was only 8 years old around that time.

The two look at me confuse. "What do mean by that?" the girl asked. I still don't know her name, might as well get some info.

"Before I answer, mind telling me who you are." I said smoothly to her.

"Annabeth Chase" The girl said. I nodded at her before starting to tell my answer.

"Well to answer your question Annabeth. I have been fighting monsters since I was 6. I was attack by hellhound. My dad was able save on time before it could have killed me." I said and this shocks the two.

"You were attack by a hellhound. Who killed it?" Chiron asked.

"My dad. My dad was a descendant. So don't need to hide anything from me. I already know about the Greeks being real and about this camp." I said casually and this just made them look at me like I grew a second head.

"How much do know about half-blood?" Annabeth asked with a curious look on her face. I sigh and decided to answer her.

"About this place has cabin that been dedicated for the 12 Olympians and claiming of the parents and training here to be hero and this place is pack with demigods and stuff." I said with a shrugged. "How long was I out?"

"Only an hour. You heal very fast than any other demigod I seen before." Chiron said. It wasn't really a big deal from what my dad pass inside my head. I know that the Uzumaki clan has an insane regeneration. For example is that if I ever have any cuts. It would take at least a few seconds to heal them, broken bones for hours and etc. I'm really thankful for my Uzumaki bloodline. I snapped out from my thoughts as Chiron continues to talk.

"You really know that much." Chiron said and I just nodded at him. "Seems like I don't have to explain to you about the Greeks anymore since you have already much knowledge about it. I just hope that you will get claim soon." He said.

"I already know who is parent Chiron. My dad told me who are my ancestors and who is my other parent." I said to him and this surprised them greatly which I didn't bother.

"You already know you're godly parent?" The two asked with surprised and I just nodded at them never even bother to open my mouth.

"This is good news. And the skill you shown earlier you will be claimed soon "I glare at Chiron as soon he was done talking.

"No. I hope that my bitch of mother never claim me." I said to them with an angry tone. The two looks at me surprised. At this and I could hardly blame them after all what kind of kid I'm I if I didn't want to see my godly parent for the first time or at least recognized me. But I'm not that kind person especially if your mother is someone you hate.

"Why? Everyone wanted to be claimed by their parents. If shows them on who they are." Annabeth said to me and I mentally scoff at that. Like, I give a damn about Athena claiming me as her child.

"I hate my mom. Simple as that. End of discussion." I said to her and the look on Annabeth face seems to tell that she isn't satisfied with my answer. "I'm going to take a walk Chiron. Tell me when Percy and Sally wake up." I said before walking away from the room leaving the two alone.

I started wandering around the area as I look around. It was night time meaning that everyone is still asleep. I saw different kinds of Cabins and I saw different symbols that represent the gods. But I notice that Hades or Hestia has any cabins. Looks like the Olympians are more than scum than I thought. Why would Lady Rhea save Zeus again? She could at least saved Hades or Poseidon at least those two are more fitted to be kings of Olympus than Zeus. I stopped by the giant pine tree that Sally told us about. I decided to sleep in here instead since I feel more comfortable here in the outdoors.

I opened my eyes and suddenly found myself in white space area. What the heck just happened?

"Where the hell am I?" I asked. I started to look around the area. All I could see was white. God damn white!

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A voice said. I turn around and was surprised on what I saw.

I saw a girl that was a few years older than me and she had shoulder length spiky hair and blue eyes. She also had freckles under her eyes that were mostly on the left side. She was wearing some punk style uniform. Overall she was one of the beautiful girls I ever seen in my life.

"Um…I'm Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze, a demigod and I don't know how I got here." I said to her. There's no way I'm revealing sensitive information on someone I just met. She seems to nod in understanding and I decided to ask some my own questions. "Since you're done asking how about answering some of mine? Who are you?"

"Thalia…Daughter of Zeus" The girl ended with a scowl. My eyes widen in shock as I heard this.

Zeus? This girl is a daughter of Zeus?! Well shit. Zeus just gave me more reason to kill him.

* * *

 **SUPRISE! You all thought that his dad was Naruto Uzumaki but he is not. Arashi is a descendant of Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan. But don't worry the real Naruto Uzumaki will show up in the story...just wait for it.  
**

 **Another note is that Arashi will not listen to his dad in forgiving Zeus or Athena. Until he finally feels like it which will be a loooooooooooooong time.**

 **PLEASE FAVORITE THE STORY AND REVIEW IT! NO FLAMMING PLEASE OR IT WILL BE REPORTED!**

 **Exist21 OUT! BOOM!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know I know that many of you are pissed off at me. But hey I have a part time job along with upcoming projects which is major headache to me. I'm also lazy after all. Anyway here's the next chapter of the story! Hope you all enjoyed. Also expect for Arashi to bad mouth any gods or goddesses that he hates.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Okay, so your name is Thalia. Can you tell me where are we?" I asked Thalia.

"We are in a Limbo. But how did you got here anyway?" Thalia asked.

"Like I said before, I really don't know how."I said. Limbo, from what I know that Limbo is place between life and death…wait a minute. Limbo?

"Um…Thalia did you say Limbo?" I asked Thalia, making sure that I heard right. I saw the annoyed look on her face.

"What are you deaf or something? Yeah, we are in Limbo." Thalia said. Wow rude much? Too can play that game goth girl.

"Well sorry madam Thalia. Would like me to offer a cup of tea as a sign of apology?" I said with sarcastic voice. I saw Thalia glare at me and it made me smirk at her. The one thing that all children of Zeus have is that they are short tempered like their jackass father.

"You're gonna regret that." Thalia said as her hand was covered with electricity and she suddenly shoots lightning at me but I easily dodge the attack and look at her with amuse look on my face.

"You suck at aiming you know that?" I mocked her and Thalia glares at me and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Shut it!" Thalia said to me as she started to shoot another lightning attack at me which I easily dodge again. This continued for a few minutes until I decided to end my fun and raised my hands defensively.

"Okay, I'll stop teasing if you just calm down." I said to her. After a minute has passed Thalia finally calms down and sit on the ground and I did the same. We are now facing each other and I saw that Thalia gave me an annoyed look.

"So, can you tell me why did you turn into a tree?" I asked as I break the silence between us. Thalia let out a sigh and she looks like she was going to answer my question.

"My dad, Zeus turned me to a tree. It's because I was an illegitimate child that Zeus broke against his vows with his brothers." Thalia said. I already knew about the big three oath about never having a demigod child ever again since Hestia and Hecate informed me. I thought that Percy was the illegitimate child of Poseidon because of that oath…then again we are talking about Zeus, the stupid dick head of Olympus so I'm not surprised that he broke his oath first.

"I'm not surprised that your dick head father, Zeus broke the oath I mean he is the biggest jack ass of Olympus along with his children, his godly children I mean." I added since I don't want to offend Thalia. She looks like a nice girl so I won't do or say anything bad to her.

I saw Thalia had an amuse look on her face and just gave her a goofy grin. That made her chuckle.

"You seem to hate Zeus a lot. Why is that?" Thalia said. I had dark look on face for at least a second before my expression turned blank as I look at her.

"Your jackass father killed my dad." I said to her. I saw the shock look on Thalia face.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up." Thalia said. I just shook my head.

"Don't worry it's nothing but If I ever found a way to kill your father. Don't stop me." I said to her. I was expecting at least for her to defend her father but to my surprised she just shrugged.

"Fine, I don't really care besides he abandoned me and turned me into a tree." Thalia said and I was surprised at this…then again Zeus did turn her into a tree which was completely dick move by the way so I'm surprised she doesn't care about his father.

"So, you really are not gonna stop me at all?" I asked, making sure that I was correct. Thalia nodded at me and this made me smile a little. Look likes she's different from the rest of Zeus child.

"So, how did you get here in camp half-blood?" Thalia asked.

"Well my friend Percy and I arrived here in camp with the help from satyr name Grover-."

"GROVER! As in Grover Underwoods?" Thalia at shouted at me. I surprised at her sudden outburst. Did the two know each other?

"You know Grover?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, he's the one who brought me near the borders of the camp with my friends Annabeth and Luke." Thalia said. Annabeth? As in the girl with a blond hair?

"Um…Are you talking about the blond hair girl that has a name Annabeth?" I asked. Thalia looks like she was surprised at this.

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Yeah, I met her. That girl didn't even help us in beating that stupid bullman." I said. Stupid camp rules. I blame Zeus and his godly children for that.

"Bull-what?" Thalia asked and I started telling her about the fight between the Minotaur and me and Percy. After I finished my story Thalia had an awe look on her face.

"Wow…You manage beat the Minotaur and this Percy dude pulled one of the horn off. Color me with impress." Thalia said and I just shrugged at her. I didn't really care about beating the Minotaur all I care about keeping my family safe from harm. By family I mean Percy, Sally and Grover.

"Whatever, anyway Thalia you seem that I could trust you so I'm gonna tell you more about myself." I said to her. She looks like that she can trusted enough and besides I have a feeling that she isn't like any of her godly siblings at all.

"I'm Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Son of Athena, a descendant of Poseidon, Hades and Hecate." I said to her and I saw that shock look on Thalia face.

"Woah...that's very surprising. How did you know that you are descendant and how are you sure that Athena is your godly parents?" Thalia asked. Soon I started tell Thalia about my story and after I was done telling my story Thalia look at me with small smile on her face.

"You really hate the Olympians, don't you?" I just shrugged at her. Not deny it at all.

"They are scums that needed to be clean up and I will be the one to clean them. The only people that deserve to be Olympians are Poseidon, Hades, Hestia and Hephaestus. They are the only people who I see that deserve while the rest of the Olympians deserve to fade or burn in hell for all I care." I said.

"You think you can take them all?" Thalia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not yet I'm not strong enough to beat them all besides my real target is Zeus, he is the one that I want to fade for killing my father with no reason or stupid reasons while the rest of his godly kids abandon their own kids and saying that they can't help them because of Zeus rules in reality they already broke the moment they had a relationship with mortals along so they are bunch of Hypocrites and narrowed minded idiots." I finished. I will make sure that Zeus and other Olympians (besides that one I mention who are good in my book) are going to regret everything they done and I vow it in my clans name.

"You really are sure about this?" Thalia asked.

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna beat the shit out of your crazy father and my bitch mother." I said. Thalia just rolled her eyes but let out a chuckle.

"Well good luck with that." Thalia said and I just smiled at Thalia.

"Well I have to go now Thalia but don't worry I visit you some other time. I'm a descendant of Hades after all. I can sure I can visit you again." I said to her. Thalia just smiled at me before she waved goodbye at me before my vision turned black.

I woke up and saw that it was morning already. So I was trap in there for at least half a day. Then again Limbo is unpredictable time and space.

I decided to return back to camp. In a few moments later I arrived back at camp and saw that kids were running around the field. They were either doing some training or activities of the camp. I headed back to the big house of the camp and saw Grover, Annabeth and Chiron. I only did what I normally do.

"Yo! What's up!" I said which made the trio turn around to face me.

"You surprise me Arashi, I thought you disappeared." Chiron said.

"I just decided to sleep on the big pine tree." I said to them and Chiron nodded at me. "So, how's Percy and Sally?"

"They are still unconscious but at least nothing serious bad happen to them." Chiron said and I nodded at understanding. "Anyway I would like for you to meet these two."

I turned to where Chiron was pointing. One has a surfer build with a lot of eyes while the other was fat man. I notice that the fat man has aura of a god and this made my eyes narrowed. "These two are Argus and Mr.D" Chiron said.

Mr.D? The only god that I know that has name starts with D is…Dionysus, The god of Wine. So I'm standing in front of a so called 'god'. This is going to be fun. I heard from Hestia that this dude was punished by Zeus. I'm really going to enjoy this.

Mr. D or looks at me with bored eyes. "Well I guess I must say it. Welcome to Half-Blood."

"And my day is ruin just seeing the face of the stupid son of Zeus or the so called god of wine" I quote with a sarcastic tone. Then I heard everyone gasped in shock. Well I did just disrespect a god but don't give a damn at all. I saw Mr. D look at me with narrowed eyes.

"Watch your tone demigod or I'll-"

"What? Kill me? Blah! Empty threats. Heard it before but never been done besides I know you're not allowed kill any demigods since Zeus will punish you. It means no more wines." I mocked him. I saw the purple glint on Mr. D eyes and I knew he was going to use his powers. I immediately cast a powerful spell that would make safe from any mental attack from Mr. D. After all he is also the god of madness.

Mr. Dick head notices this and his eyes turned back to normal. "Looks like you have trick on sleeve."

I just smirked at him. "It comes with benefit in being a descendant of powerful gods and goddesses."

"You're a descendant?" Annabeth asked with a surprised tone. I turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah, like I said I know who is my godly parent and ancestors. " I said to her. I look back at Mr. D, who was glaring at me. "It's been a pleasure meeting Mr. D by the way you can call me Arashi."

"Whatever, now we're done I can go back to what's more important-"

"Like weeping that you can't any alcohol and whining like the little spoil brat you are?" I bluntly said. Mr. D glared at me and I just shrugged in response. "Hey, I'm just telling the truth."

"Indeed, now go away Anthony" Mr. D said. I just rolled my eyes. Really that's the best you could come up with? Wrong name calling? Idiot like his father Zeus.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Dickhead, Whatever you say." I mocked back.

"Um…Arashi I don't think it's a good idea to anger Mr. D" Grover said nervously.

"Hey, he said my name wrong so it's natural I insult him." I said to him.

"I think its better you have a tour about our camp." Chiron said. I just shrugged in respond.

"Sure Mr Brunner-"

"You can call Chiron if you want Arashi." Chiron said. I just nodded and smiled at him.

"Sure thing Chiron but who will give me the tour?" I asked. Chiron was about speak when suddenly a voice cuts him off.

"YO Chiron! We need more weapons for the trainees." A voice said. I turned to where that voice came from and saw a girl that was around at least 2 years older than me. She was pretty tall and strong looking. She was not totally ugly, she looked gruff and had the look of a fighter. I saw the red aura surrounding her meaning that she was a daughter of Ares.

"Ah Clarisse! Just in time. I need you to show Arashi around camp." Chiron said to Clarisse. The girl look at confuse before she looks at me then I saw the evil smirk on her face.

"A newbie huh? Sure why not. Follow me." Clarisse said. She motioned me to follow her and I complied. Soon we started walking until we are in the middle of camp. "Ok, listen closely because I am only going to say this once! There are 12 cabins in all. Each one represents the Greek Good it was made for. Their kids are the one who live in there. Since you and the runt are new and have not been claim yet, you two will go to Cabin 11, the Hermes Cabin."

I nodded, I look at Hermes Cabin and saw a lot people in it and saw different auras of the kids and I easily identify which god they belong to. "And the one you're in?" I asked nonchalantly.

"The God of War's cabin!" She proclaimed while point to a red cabin. I just shrugged in response.

"Okay. That's explain your red aura that surrounds you." I said. Clarisse looks at me confuse.

"My what?" I sigh at this. I hope this girl isn't a stupid head like his father Ares.

"I can detect your aura and see the color of it. I could easily tell who your godly parent is but to others I don't think I can detect them since I'm no don't have complete control of my powers." I said to her with lie. I can tell everyone aura and which parent they belong to but I decided to keep this secret for myself. I tell them some time in the future …well after kick their godly parent's ass.

"Whatever." Clarisse said with shrugged before she continues the tour and pointing each cabin that represent each god and goddess. After that was done she suddenly grinned evilly at me. Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen? "Now for initialization ceremony."

Clarissa suddenly grabs and by my instinct I immediately judo flipped her to the ground. Clarissa groan in pain but from instinct I immediately draw my gun from my dimension pocket and pointed it towards Clarissa.

"What the-"Clarissa was cut when I point the gun towards her head.

"Next time you try something funny. I'll blow your head off got it?" I said coldly towards her. I notice that many of the campers were looking at the scene. But I didn't care this girl just tried to attack me. It's normal I counter it since I was trained to defend myself.

"Hey no fire arms at camp!" One of the campers said but I ignored that and waited for the war girl to answer.

"Well? Do we have an agreement?" I asked as I pointed the gun at her. I saw her glare at him but ignored at glare and waited for her answer.

"…got it." Clarisse said bitterly. I nodded at her and made my gun disappeared. I walk away leaving everyone in camp in shock. I decided to walk around camp for at least a few hours. checking every single sight that the camp that has to offer and some parts of the camp that Clarissa never bother to show me. After walking around camp I decided to head back at the big house to where Percy and Sally are resting. When I enter there I saw that Percy is awake and was talking to Chiron.

"Percy! You're awake!" I said to him as I approach him. Percy turns around saw me.

"Arashi!" Percy said to me as he saw me with relief look on his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked with a worried tone. I was concern for him since after experiencing that crazy event with the Minotaur.

"Yeah, but I still can't believe these crazy things. Gods and goddesses and all those crazy stuff about the Greeks are real?" Percy said. I don't blame him since I would be freaking like him if I didn't know about me being a demigod.

"I know how you feel but I think its better you accept it like I did." I said to him. Percy just let out a sigh and nodded at me.

"Well I think that we been here long enough. What a relief." Chiron said as he remove himself from his seat and revealing his half horse body to Percy. Percy had a shock look on his face while Chiron let out a sigh of relief. "I been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now come, Percy Jackson. Let's meet the other campers. You can join us if you want Arashi."

I shrugged "Sure, Besides I think that Percy needs some company anyway with the crazy demigod things that is happening right now." I said to Chiron. Soon we were outside of the big house and started to explore camp (again).

* * *

 **AN: Thalia is neutral against Zeus. After all Zeus did turn her into a tree along that fact that he never bother to help Thalia at all (sending item does not count).**

 **Anyway see you all in the next chapter**

 **exist 21 over and out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: HELLO GUYS EXIST21 IS HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER. ANYWAY I FORGOT MENTION THAT ARASHI WILL SOME TRAITS THAT HE GOT FROM HIS ANCESTOR, NARUTO. LIKE PRANKING PEOPLE OR ANNOYING PEOPLE OFF AND ALL LOVING HERO PERSONLITY( well some degree of it- if you don't know what this is check it on /Main/AllLovingHero). ANOTHER IS THAT ARASHI DOESN'T LIKE TO BOSS AROUND OR BULLIED AROUND. HE ALSO LIKE TO SCARE SOME PEOPLE SOMETHING HE INHERITED FROM HADES AS HIS ANCESTOR.**

 **ANYWAY! NOW WE BEGIN!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Soon we are making our way to the camp and we just passed the volleyball pit. I notice that several of the campers were staring at us but more on Percy. I think they notice the Minotaur horn that was in Percy hands.

"It's them." I heard from one of the campers. I look at the campers and saw that many of them were older and stronger…well stronger than Percy since he was new and all but for me for a guy who had been fighting in the age of 4 and had ton of experience of fighting monsters. It was nothing really special about them except that they have godly blood running down their veins.

I looked back at the farmhouse. It was a lot bigger than I'd realized—four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. I was checking out the brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught my eye, a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic gable. Something had moved the curtain, just for a second, and I got the distinct impression I was being watched.

"What's up there?" Percy asked Chiron.

He looked where Percy was pointing, and his smile faded. "Just the attic."

"Somebody lives there?" Percy asked. I would answered his question but decided to keep quiet since I felt only spiritual energy coming from the attic and from the looks on Chiron face he wanted to keep it a secret.

"No," he said with finality. "Not a single living thing."

That's a big fat lie! But then again I'm just keep that opinion for myself.

"Come along, Percy, Arashi," Chiron said, his lighthearted tone now a little forced. "Lots to see."

We walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe.

Chiron told us the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus.

"It pays our expenses," he explained. "And the strawberries take almost no effort."

He said Mr. Dickhead had this effect on fruit-bearing plants: they just went crazy when he was around. It worked best with wine grapes, but Mr. Dickhead was restricted from growing those, so they grew strawberries instead. We watched the satyr playing his pipe. His music was causing lines of bugs to leave the strawberry patch in every direction, like refugees fleeing a fire. I wonder that Grover was good with pipes since I never heard him played with music.

"Grover won't get in too much trouble, will he?" Percy asked Chiron. "I mean ... he was a good protector. Really."

Chiron sighed. He shed his tweed jacket and draped it over his horses back like a saddle. "Grover has big dreams, Percy. Perhaps bigger than are reasonable. To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing him safely to Half-Blood Hill."

"But he did that!" Percy said to Chiron.

"I might agree with you," Chiron said. "But it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide. I'm afraid they might not see this assignment as a success. After all, Grover lost you in New York. And the fact that Grover was unconscious when Arashi dragged him over the property line. The council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover's part."

"Then that's a lot of bullshit!" I said to Chiron. Chiron and Percy look at me surprised. "Grover was unconscious when the Minotaur hit him! I bet those old bastards in council won't last a second on the Minotaur!" One of the things that pissed me off is that you insult my friend. Do that and I have my foot break on your ass!

"Arashi!" Chiron scolded me but just rolled my eyes at him. "Don't say its name. Names has power so please be careful."

"Righhhhhht…Then I call every godly son and daughters of the self-proclaim "King of gods" as a born idiots like helium head for the so called god of the sun." I said to Chiron. They look to me at shock along with the campers. Yeah they look at me that I was crazy. Yeah I was crazy enough to openly mock the so called Olympians.

The sky rumble and I just waved it off. Zeus is having his mood swing again.

"Arashi, please choose your words wisely. You are angering them" Chiron pleaded to him. I just rolled my eyes but decided to comply with Chiron demand.

"Fine, Whatever." I said and soon Chiron let out a sigh and there was awkward silence in the atmosphere.

"Um, Chiron" Percy broke the awkward silence as he started to speak. "Grover, he'll get his second chance won't he?" Percy asked.

I saw Chiron wince which is not a good sign. "I'm afraid that _was_ Grover's second chance, Percy. The council was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened the first time, five years ago. Olympus knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age..."

"How old is he?" Percy asked. I was also wondering the same thing.

"Oh, twenty-eight." Chiron said and this made Percy and I look at Chiron with a shock look on our face.

"What! And he's in sixth grade?" Percy said. I was just completely speechless in hearing this. Grover is an adult already with 12 year old body! Damn!

"Satyrs mature half as fast as humans, Percy. Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years." Chiron explained. Ouch, that really a pain the ass.

"That's horrible." Percy said.

"Quite," Chiron agreed. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career..."

"That's not fair," Percy said. "What happened the first time? Was it really so bad?" I then remembered about what Thalia said to me and grime at those words. Grover failed his first retrieval and Thalia sacrifice her life to save her friends.

Chiron looked away quickly. "Let's move along, shall we? Let's go to the woods"

We arrived at the forest of the camp and it should took up at least quarter of the valley. The trees are very tall and healthy along the fact that I could sense spirits around the area.

"The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed." Chiron said

"Stocked with what?" Percy asked. "Armed with what?"

"You'll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?"

"My own—?"

"No," Chiron said. "I don't suppose you do. I think a size five will do. I'll visit the armory later."

"Chiron, do you expect that Percy here has his own weapons? He just knew that he was demigod a few days ago." I said to him. Chiron nodded in understanding at my words. Soon the tour continues as we saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables, the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.

"Sword and spear fights?" Percy asked.

"Cabin challenges and all that," he explained. "Not lethal. Usually. Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall."

Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea.

There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls.

"What do you do when it rains?" Percy asked.

Chiron looked at Percy as if he gone a little weird. "We still have to eat, don't we?"

Soon Chiron started showing the cabins to Percy but I decided to tell Chiron that I was going to meditate a little which he agreed. Soon I was deeper part of the forest of camp and decided to try out my powers that my dad told me. Soon started to feel a strange energy flowing inside me as I try the energy called chakra. I felt that this energy was easier to control this energy than prana that is used for my magical powers. I decided to try of my dad jutsu that the Uzumaki clan that were famous for. I did a cross sign with my index and mid finger and started to release some my chakra. I just hope that it would work. Even I have zero experience in using chakra. I at least have the knowledge how chakra works thanks to my dad.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" The words came out from my mouth as I felt the energy was released from my body and damn I felt that at least 50% of my energy was gone. Soon a puff of smoke happened. I suddenly found myself facing 3 copies of myself.

My eyes widen in disbelief! "WOAH!" I said as I fell down on my butt as I saw 3 exact replicas of me. I slowly stands up and started to poke one of the clones. I blink and so did the clones.

"Wow, so this what chakra can do?" I said as I stare at the clones.

"Let's not forget the abilities of this move" One of the clones said and this made me look in shock.

"You talked!" I said in shock and one of the clones rolled their eyes.

"Of course we can talk! We have our own thoughts! By the way good try on first attempt of this technique even without any training in using chakra." One of the clones praised me. I just nodded then something click in my mind.

"Wait a minute from what my dad's memories. This technique allows me to gain any of your memories once one of dispelled." I said. Soon a grin appeared on my face and so did my clones.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" I said to clones and the clones nodded at me. The possibilities of this technique is endless. Oh I wish that I knew that I had access to chakra earlier. I would I been saved from the hassle and torture of homework and teaching! But more importantly...

"PRANKING!" We all shouted. Hehe camp will be more interesting now! The amount of chaos I can bring to this camp. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The joys of being a prankster. I remember nearly flooding the entire school that involves snakes and frogs. Oh the fun of that!

Soon I came out of the forest and decided to hold any of pranking plans on hold since I need to see how Percy is doing. Soon started to find Percy and found him at cabin eleven with Annabeth who was holding a book.

"Where's Arashi?" I heard Annabeth as I approach them.

"Here, I had to some stuff to do first." I said as I stops in front of them.

"So, what are we going do now?" I asked them.

"I don't know?" Percy said with a shrugged.

"You two, are going to introduce yourselves to this cabin." Annabeth said to us. Percy and I look at each and shrugged. We just decided to go with the flow and do it.

Percy was the first one to enter the cabin and…trip on the door. The campers snickered at this.

"Well, that's a bad start." I muttered under my breath as me and Annabeth enters the cabin as well. I helped Percy get up and soon everyone in the cabin was looking at us.

"Percy, Arashi meet cabin 11" Annabeth said as she introduce us to the cabin.

"Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked.

I just decided to stay quiet and look at everyone. I saw different auras and I saw some were Apollo kids, Aphrodite kids, Ares kids and etc but majority of them were minor gods and goddess kids.

"Undetermined." Annabeth said and everybody groaned.

A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward. "Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy, Arashi. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there." The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.

But this guy aura is malice and it's evil. I don't like it one bit. I need to keep an eye on this dude.

"This is Luke," Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different somehow. I glanced over and saw a blush on her face. Looks like she has crush on this Luke guy. "He's your counselor for now."

"For now?" Percy asked.

"You and your friend are undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

"Well that explains the kids with different auras from almost everybody." I muttered.

"What do mean by that?" Annabeth said. Crap! She heard me.

"Nothing?" I said. I glance at her and saw that she has narrowed eyes. I look away and decide to ignore it.

I notice that some sullen and suspicious, some grinning stupidly, some eyeing me as if they want to steal something from me. I just smirked and decided to show these wannabe heroes whose boss.

Soon I started to let out a powerful killing intent that I learned from my dad during my time with him. Soon the campers started to have hard time breathing.

"Listen up!" I said with cold tone that made many of them flinch from the tone of my voice. "If you any of have any funny ideas to screw with me" Soon I let out a chuckle and summon the gun from my pocket dimension and pointed at one of the older campers that scare the shit out him. "Let's just say…I blow your heads off. Got it?" I said with scary tone. Soon everyone nodded at me rapidly that could have snap their head off. I finally stop the killing intent that made everyone to get back their breathing. I look at Percy and saw that he was looking at me scared look on his face along with Annabeth.

"D-D-Dude, what was that?" Percy stuttered and I just let out a sigh and place a hand on his shoulder which made him flinch but I decided to ignore it.

"I'm just making a statement Percy. I'm showing them they can't mess with me unless they want their head missing. So in short I just scared the shit out of them." I said casually.

"Well you really did scare them. Hell you even scared me." Luke said with a chuckle.

"It comes with an experience of fighting a monster in age of 4." I said to them. I saw the shock look on their faces while I saw Luke eyes narrowed. The look on his face looks like that he was analyzing me. I just decided to remove that thought from my head.

"How long will I be here?" Percy asked.

"Good question," Luke said. "Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?"

The campers all laughed and I just decided to ignore them and keep looking at campers as I study each aura to know which god or goddess they belong to.

"Come on," Annabeth suddenly said as I snapped out from my thoughts. "I'll show you two the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it." Percy said to her.

"Come on." She said as grabbed my wrist along with Percy and dragged us outside. I could hear the kids of cabin eleven laughing behind us.

"WHEN I GET BACK I BLOW YOUR HEADS OFF!" I threaten them. They stop laughing and I just smirked and mentally laugh at their scared look on their faces. The look on their face is priceless. I wish I had a camera.

When we were a few feet away, Annabeth said, "Jackson, you have to do better than that."

"What?" Percy said.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought you were the one."

"What's your problem?" Percy was getting angry now. "All I know is, I kill some bull guy—"

"Don't talk like that!" Annabeth told me. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"

"To get killed?" Percy said.

"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?"

"So in short you guys are trained to kill monsters or die trying? Wow that's stupid and this comes from a daughter of Athena." I said with as raised brow. Wow this girl has a big mouth. I feel that I will I have a nagging sister if I ever been claimed by my bitch mother.

I saw glare at me and I just shrugged in response. "Hey, you had your chance to help us beat that stupid bullman but you decide to stand on the side line. So I would say that it's your own fault you lost your chance to fight it." I said casually. I saw that Annabeth continues to glare at me which I totally ignored.

"Look" Percy suddenly cuts in and got our attention "if the thing we fought really was _the_ Minotaur, the same one in the stories ..."

"Yes." Annabeth said.

"Then there's only one."

"Yes."

"And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So ..."

"Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die." I said to Percy. Two looks at me as I continued "They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they reform."

"You mean if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword—"

"The Fur ... I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad." Annabeth said as she cuts Percy off.

"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?" Percy said as he looks at Annabeth in suprise.

"You talk in your sleep." Annabeth said. I look at her with blank look.

"…So you were watching Percy the whole time?" I asked. Annabeth just looks away from me and I let out a chuckle and place my arm over Percy. "Yo Perce. I think this girl has a crush on you." I said while grinning like an idiot. I saw Percy blush while Annabeth looks back at me with irritated look on her face.

"W-W-What" Percy stuttered. Yeah, this is so going to be fun.

"You know puppy love. This little girl Annabeth right has a major-ACK" I was cut off when Annabeth throws a rock at me and knocking me down to the ground. Okay, that was rude. I rubbed my forehead to where Annabeth hit me with a rock. I look at her and she was glaring at me trying to scare me off but kinda ruin with blush on her face.

"You didn't have to hit me you know. You got no sense you humor girl." I said to her as I stand up.

"Just shut it." Annabeth growled at me. I mentally laugh on how I easily pissed off this girl.

"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?" Percy suddenly said. Annabeth glanced nervously at the ground, as if she expected it to open up and swallow her that made my eyes roll at the girl being paranoid.

"You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all." Annabeth said to Percy. Yeah like I'm gonna believe that shit.

"Look, is there anything we _can_ say without it thundering?" Percy said as he sounded whiny child. "Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there." I pointed to the first few cabins. I saw that Annabeth turned paled and was about to explain but I beat her.

"Um, Perce. I don't think that it's simple. From what my dad told me. You can't stay any of that cabins unless you have permission from the god or goddess of the cabin. It depends on who your parents are. Or ... your parent."

"Arashi you alright know my mom right? Sally Jackson" Percy said. "She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to."

"Percy, what Arashi means is other your parents in short your dad." Annabeth said.

"He's dead. I never knew him." Percy said to her.

Annabeth sighed. Clearly, she'd had this conversation before with other kids. "Your father's not dead, Percy."

"How can you say that? You know him?" Percy asked with confuse look on his face. I decided to keep quiet for now.

"No, of course not."

"Then how can you say—"

"Because I know _you._ You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Percy what Annabeth means that your father is a god. You know the ones that Chiron told us. About the Greek mythology." I said to Percy.

"You're kidding…right?" Percy asked and with a pleaded look that was joking around but sadly I was not. Sorry Perce but this what the reality of life.

"He's telling the truth Percy. You are a half-blood or known as Demigod. Half-mortal and half god." Annabeth said to him.

"That's…crazy" Percy said. The world is crazy and being a demigod just makes it crazier.

"Percy, think about it. You been attack by a Fury then being attacked by a Minotaur. So its better you accept it. If you continue being in denial it could kill you." I said to Percy. Repeating some of the words that my dad said to me about monsters and the gods being real. it really helped me in explaining to other demigods.

"How can you tell that I'm demigod anyway?" Percy suddenly asked. Looks like his ADHD is kicking in again. I'm just thankful that I learn a spell from Hecate in controlling those shits in being a demigod.

"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too." Annabeth said.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD—you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battle field reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are." Annabeth explained. Leave it to Athena children for being book smart. I wonder if she's any street smart seeing that she more of a book head like our bitch mother.

"You sound like ... you went through the same thing?" Percy said.

"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar." Annabeth said.

"Ambrosia and nectar?" Percy asked.

"The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kid. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half-blood." Annabeth said. Okay she's started to sound like Athena which is very annoying. Even I never met my bitch mother. I can already tell that I would lose a lot screws if I ever talk to that damn woman.

"Well a newbie!" A voice said. We turn to where that voice came from and saw Clarisse aka War girl along with two of her half-siblings.

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," Clarisse said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

"Erre es korakas!" Annabeth said, which in Greek was 'Go to the crows!' which was not much of insult in my opinion. "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat. She turned toward me. I let out a smirked.

"Hello war girl. Still pissed that I judo flip and pointed a gun in your head." I said as I taunted her. She let out a growl.

"You only caught me off guard. Next time I beat the crap out of you." Clarisse said.

"That's a stupid excuse you know. You're daughter of the war head. You should always be on guard." I said with matter of fact tone. Being a child soldier you should be always be alert. I was trained by my dad in always being alert in my surrounding after being attack by a hellhound and with a very mature mind. I could say that I'm child soldier even I didn't really gone to a war since my dad trained me like one.

Clarisse just let out growl that I ignored and looks at Percy. "Who's this little runt?"

"Percy Jackson," Naruto said, "meets Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

Percy blinked. "Like ... The war-god?"

Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," Percy said. "It explains the bad smell." I mentally facepalm at Percy words. He really needs to keep his mouth shut or he'll get kill.

Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Percy." Percy corrected her.

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."

"Clarisse—" Annabeth tried to say.

"Stay out of it, wise girl." Before Percy does anything, Clarisse held him by the neck and started dragging him toward the bathroom.

He dropped his Minotaur horn. Annabeth picked it up. She turned toward Arashi and asked, "Arashi, you—"

"Save it...Percy is not a kid. He can handle himself besides he really needs to learn in controlling his mouths of his. He will get kill if continues that" I said. Hopefully this would make Percy learn to control his mouth of his.

We followed them and stood in the corner as we watch Clarisse and her half-siblings attempting to dunk Percy head to the toilet. Percy was kicking and punching. But it was useless it obvious that Clarisse has more raw power than Percy.

Clarisse bent Percy over on his knees and started pushing his head toward the toilet bowl.

I suddenly felt Percy's energy was about to be unleash. "Well, well this is going to be one hell of a mess." I said.

"What?" Annabeth asked clearly that she doesn't know what was going to happen. I mentally chanted a spell and place a barrier around me to protect myself from whatever disaster that is going to happen.

Then we heard the plumbing rumble, the pipes shudder.

Clarisse's grip on Percy hair loosened. Water shot out of the toilet, making an arc straight over his head, and he sprawled on the bathroom tiles with Clarisse was screaming behind him.

Percy turned just as water blasted out of the toilet again, hitting Clarisse straight in the face so hard it pushed her down onto her butt. She struggled, gasping, and her friends started coming toward her. But then the other toilets exploded, too, and six more streams of toilet water blasted them back. The showers acted up, too, and together all the fixtures sprayed the camouflage girls right out of the bathroom, spinning them around like pieces of garbage being washed away.

As soon as they were out the door, the water shut off as quickly as it had started. The entire bathroom flooded.

I look at Annabeth saw that she was dripping wet along with Clarisse and her friends. I was completely surprised at how powerful Percy power was. Percy has a long way in becoming a strong demigod.

Annabeth said, "How did you ..."

"I don't know." Percy said. That look on his face that he was confuse and was trying to figure out what just happened

We walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse and her friends sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse's hair flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was sopping and she smelled like sewage. She gave Percy a look of absolute hatred.

"You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead," Clarisse growled at Percy.

"You want to gar—" Before Percy could say anything, I put a hand on his mouth.

"Shut up, Percy, you need to keep your mouth shut!" I said. "Keep it up and you'll get yourself killed." I looked at Clarisse. I saw her friends were holding her.

"Clarisse." I called She looked at me. I immediately chanted some spell and said. "Sleep" Soon Clarisse was unconscious. "Takes her to your cabin. We don't want another mess." I said to her friends. The two nodded and took her towards cabin five. I removed my hand on Percy's mouth.

"You really need to control that mouth of yours Percy. I swear if don't start controlling what you say. I'm gonna tell your mom when she wakes up." I said to him. If there's one thing that scares Percy most is his mother. I saw Percy turned paled and nodded at his head. We turned to Annabeth and saw that she was staring at us.

"What?" Percy demanded. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," She said, "that I want both of you on my team to capture the flag." Great. I feel like a raging shit storm is coming and it's not a good thing.

* * *

 **DONE! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE CHAPTER. ANYWAY REVIEW, FAVORITE, LIKE AND NO FLAMING!**

 **Exist21 out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**an: Exist21 here! I'm back with a new chapter and I must say I'm very surprised. Usually I'm very lazy to write about it but for some reason I finished this chapter in a short time. I really don't know.**

 **ANYWAY! I'm looking for someone to beta read this story. Please PM me or leave to the review if anyone is interested.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Word of the bathroom incident spread immediately. Wherever we went, campers pointed at Percy and murmured something about toilet water. Or maybe they were just staring at Annabeth, who was still pretty much dripping wet. I really don't know or care since I just following them. I feel like an idiot in doing this.

She showed me a few more places: the metal shop (where kids were forging their own swords), the arts-and-crafts room (where satyrs were sandblasting a giant marble statue of a goat-man), and the climbing wall, which actually consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn't get to the top fast enough which looks really fun. It would be a good challenge.

Finally we returned to the canoeing lake, where the trail led back to the cabins.

"I've got training to do," Annabeth said. "Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall...And one more thing, you need to talk to the Oracle."

"Who?" Percy asked.

"Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron." Annabeth said.

I could tell that Percy was confuse and wants some straight answer. He turns to where the lake was and I followed his lead and saw two teenage girls sitting cross-legged at the base of the pier, about twenty feet below. They wore blue jeans and shimmering green T-shirts, and their brown hair floated loose around their shoulders as minnows darted in and out. They smiled and waved at us. I just waved back and look at Percy and saw that he was waving back also.

"Don't encourage them," Annabeth suddenly said. "Naiads are terrible flirts." So these are Naiads. First time ever seen them. But I have to say they look very pretty

"Naiads," Percy repeated. "That's it. I want to go home." Wow. That's first time hearing this. He fought a fury, the Minotaur and saw the fates. Looks like he finally getting tired of all this and this just the first part of this craziness of being a demigod.

I look at Annabeth and saw she frowned. "Don't you get it, Percy? You are home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us."

"This is…Crazy" Percy said.

"What?" Annabeth said.

"I mean...I'm Demigod...It's just..."

"Impossible...But it is true, Percy. What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't know, ruining most of the people lives, destroying the world or Zeus lusting over any pretty woman he sees and cheat on Hera." I said with sarcasm in my voice. Thunder rumbled in the sky and I ignored it. Annabeth sends me an irritated look.

"You really need to control that mouth yours like Percy here." Annabeth said and I just shrugged in response.

"Hey, it's the truth. Only a few gods and goddesses and majority of the minor gods cared for their children. The only reason they can't do anything is because Zeus made that stupid law that leaves their own children in their own survival. So basically it's Zeus fault along with the rest of his godly children's." I stated and the sky rumbled about and my sixth sense started alerting me. With a quick reflexes I quickly jump away and avoid a lightning attack from the sky. I glare at the sky. "You have to do better than that JACKASS!" I shouted at the sky, daring the so called King to attack me. The sky rumble again but didn't do anything.

"You really had to say that don't you." Annabeth said. I just rolled my eyes and approach them and keep quiet.

"Then who's your dad?" Percy suddenly said.

Annabeth hands tightened around the pier railing. "My dad is a professor at West Point," she said. "I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American history."

"He's human." Percy said

"What? You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?" Annabeth asked with irritated look on her face.

"Who's your mom, then?" Percy asked, changing his question. Which really saved his hide.

"Cabin six." Annabeth said.

"Meaning?" Percy asked.

Annabeth straightened. "Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battle."

"And the one of the most spoiled brat of Zeus kids along with Artemis." I said. Annabeth glares at me.

"Don't call my mom like that!" Annabeth shouted at me. I just snorted in response.

"Athena is the most spoiled brat among the Olympians. If she doesn't get what she wanted she acts like a complete brat." I said with matter of fact tone. Annabeth glares at me with pure hate which has barely any effect on me at all. My father glare makes her look like a small glaring kitten.

"You lack respect on the gods and goddesses. They will curse you." Annabeth growled at me.

"I don't care. They curse me all they want I won't give any shits about them." I said to her. Its official this girl is on my bad side. Looks like there won't be any sibling bonding anytime soon if I ever get claimed. The atmosphere was tense was we glare at one another.

"Okay, you two how about we all calm down." Percy said, acting as a pacifist. Annabeth just huffed away while I just let out a grunt.

"Annabeth" Percy called and Annabeth turns to Percy. "How about my dad? Who is he?"

"Undetermined," Annabeth said, "like I told you before. Nobody knows."

"Except my mother. She knew." Percy said.

"Maybe not, Percy. Gods don't always reveal their identities."

"My dad would have. He loved her."

Annabeth gave me a cautious look. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know: your father has to send you a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens."

"You mean sometimes it doesn't?"

Annabeth ran her palm along the rail. "The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they don't always ... Well, sometimes they don't care about us, Percy. They ignore us like…this guy said." Annabeth finished as she pointed at me. Looks like I'm on her bad side too.

"You have no idea." I muttered under my breath. The gods and goddesses don't really give a damn about their relationship on the mortals since they mostly most them saw humans nothing but toy. It was the hard truth. The gods and goddesses have no heart. Only a few Olympians have it along with majority of the minor gods. I feel sorry for the kids in the Hermes cabin.

"So I'm stuck here," Percy said. "That's it? For the rest of my life?"

"It depends," Annabeth said. "Some campers only stay the summer. If you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you're probably not a real powerful force. The monsters might ignore you, so you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world the rest of the year.

"But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounders. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble—about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very, very few are like that." Annabeth said.

"Hey Arashi?" Percy called, getting my attention.

"Yeah?"

"Who do you think is godly parent?" Percy asked. I let out a sigh and rubbed the back of my head. I knew that Percy was going to ask me sooner or later. I think I'll just let out a few info about my lineage. I look at Annabeth and saw that she was looking at me as well.

"Look Perce…To tell you the truth. I already know who my godly parent is." I said to him. I saw the surprise look on Percy face.

"Really? Who?" Percy asked. Clearly this guy was very curious on who was my parent.

"I think I keep quiet about who is my godly parent but I can tell you who one of my godly ancestors." I said to him.

"Then who is it?" Percy asked.

"In my lineage. I have to two gods along with two goddesses. And here's one of them." I said. Soon I started to chant some words as I released my magical energy and suddenly my right hand was ignited with fire. Percy and Annabeth stare in shock as they saw this. I raised my hand a little and started chanting some words again and soon the fire change into ice before melted away.

"Woah…" Percy said with awe look on his face while Annabeth had shock look on her face also.

"One of ancestor is Hecate. The goddess of magic, the mist, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge and necromancy." I said to them before I let out a sigh and look at them. "I trust that you both will keep this a secret or else I would use my powers to take away your memories and I make sure that you will have nightmares when you sleep. Got it?" I said to them. I have to make sure that they keep this quiet until I'm claimed.

"G-Got it" Percy said with as he turn a bit pale. My threat must have work like a charm. I turn to Annabeth and saw that she also nodded her head.

"Anyway, about monsters…" Percy said as he finally recovered from threat that I said to him. "They can't get in here?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or specially summoned by somebody on the inside."

"Why would anybody want to summon a monster?"

"Practice fights. Practical jokes."

"Practical jokes?"

"The point is, the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, mortals look into the valley and see nothing unusual, just a strawberry farm."

"So ... you're a year-rounder?"

Annabeth nodded. From under the collar of her T-shirt she pulled a leather necklace with five clay beads of different colors. It was just like Luke's, except Annabeth's also had a big gold ring strung on it, like a college ring.

"I've been here since I was seven," she said. "Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counselors, and they're all in college."

"Why did you come so young?"

She twisted the ring on her necklace. "None of your business."

"Percy, it's rude to ask people personal life." I said to him. Percy just nodded at me and apologize to Annabeth.

Percy stood there for a minute in uncomfortable silence. "So ... I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?"

"It would be suicide, but you could, with Mr. D's or Chiron's permission. But they wouldn't give permission until the end of the summer session unless ..."

"Unless?"

"You were granted a quest. But that hardly ever happens. The last time ..." Her voice trailed off. I could tell that the last quest was a disaster. So Chiron probably lessen the quest so less lives would not be taken from the quest.

"Back in the sick room," Percy said, "when you were feeding me that stuff—"

"Ambrosia."

"Yeah, you asked me something about the summer solstice."

Annabeth's shoulders tensed. "So you do know something?"

"Well... No. Back at my old school, me and Arashi overheard Grover and Chiron talks about it. Grover mentioned the summer solstice. He said something like we didn't have much time, because of the deadline. What did that mean?" I wish I would tell you Perce but it would only bring chaos.

Annabeth clenched her fists. "I wish I knew. Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me. Something is wrong with Olympus, something pretty major. Last time I was there, everything seemed so normal."

"You've been to Olympus?"

"Some of us year-rounder's—Luke and Clarisse and I and a few others—we took a field trip during winter solstice. That's when the gods have their big annual council."

"How did you get there?" Percy asked.

Annabeth said, "The Long Island Railroad, of course. You get off at Penn Station. Empire State Building, special elevator to the six hundredth floor."

So Olympus is hidden with the power of the mist to hide from mortal eyes.

Annabeth looked at Percy like she was sure he must know this already. "You are a New Yorker, right?"

"Oh, sure," Percy said.

"Right after we visited," Annabeth continued, "the weather got weird, as if the gods had started fighting. A couple of times since, I've overheard satyrs talking. The best I can figure out is that something important was stolen. And if it isn't returned by the summer solstice, there's going to be trouble. When you two came, I was hoping ... I mean— Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares. And of course she's got the rivalry with Poseidon. But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something."

Percy shook his head.

"I've got to get a quest," Annabeth muttered to herself. "I'm not too young. If they would just tell me the problem ..."

Looks like Zeus toy of destruction is causing a huge problem in Olympus. Something tells me that the quest is coming up very soon.

I decided to watch about above from the tree. As I look around camp. It was almost dinner time and I started to have some thoughts about what my dad told me before he completely disappeared.

From what I review from dad memories so far is that the shinobi era ended during around a few thousand years ago and the elemental nation was really was a giant island with people that has the powers that can surpass the gods. My ancestor Naruto Uzumaki was the most powerful shinobi in his generation along with a guy name Uchiha Sasuke who was his rival and comrade. They went up against some bat-shit insane goddess name Kaguya who has unbelievable powers that could surpassed the big three combine. My ancestor and his team was able to beat the goddess and was able to bring true peace in the land.

But what really surprise me that my ancestor Naruto Uzumaki, the one who is known as the most powerful shinobi that was ever been born was a dead last. He look down by his own village and was hated by many. Through his sheer will, determination and never give up attitude that he was able to achieve his powers and prove the people that he was a powerful shinobi.

The life of the Shinobi was a harsh one. A life full of murders and children growing up into killing machines. That island was full of hatred and it was an endless cycle of war. But my ancestor was able to break that cycle. Changing the entire fate of the shinobi world and given him the title as the savior of the world.

I look down at my right hand and clench it. If my own ancestor was able to change the destiny and ending all the hatred of the shinobi world, forging his own path, his own destiny.

Maybe I can also do it.

Change the destiny of the demigods, preventing them into pawns like chess pieces. I can end the 5th age and enter the true age of true peace and equality in this world. I know that I can I change my destiny, change everybody destiny. For the better future. I will have to take down Zeus and corrupted gods and goddesses. That's the only way to truly change the world for the better lives of the demigods and the people of the world.

It was dinner time and I was in Dining Pavilion which I think it was called. From what Clarisse told about this where we will eat our breakfast, lunch and dinner. I saw that everyone was gathered around in the area. I have to say this place ain't half bad. Torches blaze from the columns and a central fire burning inside a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each table has a white cloth with purple trim. I was undetermined so I know that I'm talking a seat the Hermes table. There were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.

Over table was overcrowded but I was able to get some seats and made sure to save Percy a seat. I look around and saw that Percy was coming towards the table.

"Yo Perce!" I called Percy. Percy saw me and approaches me. I move a little to give Percy some space to seat on the table.

"Thanks" Percy said. I just nodded as we check around the Dining Pavilion.

I saw Grover was sitting at table twelve with Mr. Dickhead, a few satyrs, and a couple of plump blond boys who looked just like Mr. Dickhead. I'm guessing that those two are Dickhead kids. Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table being way too small for a centaur.

Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey-blond hair.

Clarisse sat behind us at Ares's table. She'd apparently gotten over being hosed down, because she was laughing and belching right along her friends.

Chiron suddenly pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"

Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!"

I just rolled my eyes in response. Why do they need to praise the gods when they never done anything to help them except for Hestia and Hecate?

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and barbecue. I saw that glass was empty.

"Speak to it. Whatever you want—non-alcoholic, of course." Luke said. So the goblets here are voice command. Well that's interesting

"Root Beer," I said. The glass was suddenly filled with dark brown colored liquid. I took sip and it really tasted like root beer.

"Blue Cherry Coke." I heard Percy. I look at his glass and it was filled with sparkling violent liquid.

"Here you go, Percy, Arashi," Luke said as he suddenly caught our attention. He handing us a platter of smoked brisket.

We loaded our plates. I was about to take a bite of the food when we noticed everybody getting up, carrying their plates toward the fire in the center of the pavilion.

"Come on," Luke told them. Percy and I look at each other and shrugged before following Luke lead. As we got closer, we saw that everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire, the ripe strawberry, the juiciest slice of beef, the warmest, most buttery roll.

Luke said, "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell."

"You're kidding," Percy gave him a deadpan expression. I twitch in response. Okay that just stupid.

Luke approached the fire, bowed his head, and tossed in a cluster of fat red grapes. "Hermes."

It was Percy turn. He scraped a big slice of brisket into the flames. He looks at the flames for a few seconds before leaving.

It was my turn to offer to the gods and goddesses.

"To Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Hecate and majority of the minor gods." I whispered silently so nobody could have heard me before I throw some of my foods into the flame. Then the smell of ramen, chocolate, meat and many good things filled with air. I notice that flame glow brighter. Looks like Hestia was thankful to my offering. I hope she and the other gods and goddesses like it.

Soon everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention.

Mr. Dickhead got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table.

"Personally," Mr. Dickhead continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a two new camper today. Peter Johnson—"

Chiron murmured something to him.

"Err, Percy Jackson..." Mr. D corrected. "And Anthony Uzukage Narukaze. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on." I glare at how he make fun of my family name. He is going to pay for that. Maybe I drink an alcohol in front of him along burning his clothes in front of the public. I mentally chuckle at that thought. Soon my head was filled with ideas on how to prank this so called god and humiliate him.

Everybody cheered. We all headed down toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing-along. They sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around. Well at least the demigods are having some good times.

"Arashi, I feel like I am home," Percy said to me. I just let out a sigh as I thought the good times that I spend with my dad before he died from Zeus hand.

To you Percy yes but for me. I will never be at home as long as Zeus is running Olympus.

* * *

 **DONE! REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW THIS STORY OR THIS AUTHOR!**

 **ALSO CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHAT ARE SYMBOLS USED FOR HECATE?**

 **EXIST21 OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: WHAT'S UP GUYS! EXIST21 HERE AND I'M HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER! I FINALLY GOT A PERMISSION FROM ONE OF MY FAVORITE AUTHOR, Writer with bad Grammar T-T. To use one of his ideas from one of his stories. If all you want to know just read through the story and you'll find out!**

 **ANYWAY HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 9

The next few days Percy and I settled down in camp and Sally was still unconscious which really worried Percy but Chiron said that Sally would wake up soon which calm Percy down. We were getting lessons from satyrs, nymphs, and a centaur.

Each morning Percy took Ancient Greek from Annabeth. They talked about the gods and goddesses in the present tense, which was kind of weird to Percy. Percy discovered Annabeth was right about his dyslexia: Ancient Greek wasn't that hard for him to read. While Percy was having lesson in Ancient Greek I would skip out from that class since I already know most of it. I would train my new shinobi powers that I unlocked. I really abused it. I would use some of the knowledge that my dad passed down to me to have better control on my chakra. I would at least have 20 clones summoned deep in the forest and place a powerful mist so that nobody not even the satyrs, nymphs would locate them for the rest of the day while I do the regular activities in camp also I sometimes visit Thalia in morning if done my training early.

Speaking of regular activities, after Ancient Greek class that was at least 2 hours we would proceed to outdoor activities. Too bad that Percy has major bad luck on his side. Chiron tried to teach Percy archery, but we found out pretty quick that he wasn't any good with a bow and arrow.

Foot racing? No good either. The wood-nymph instructors left him in the dust. They told him not to worry about it. They'd had centuries of practice running away from lovesick gods. But still, it was a little humiliating to be slower than a tree.

And wrestling? Forget it. Every time he got on the mat, Clarisse would always pulverize him. The only thing he really excelled at was canoeing, and that wasn't the kind of heroic skill people expected to see from the kid who had fought with the Minotaur.

As for me. I was the top dog in majority of every class. In Archery I would always hit the bull's eye that made many think that I was a son of Apollo that made me snorted in respond. Why would I want to be related to man-whore helium head along with moon head bitch? Besides I prefer using my awesome gun than using a bow and arrow.

In foot racing, I was too fast for his opponent with hard training that I had with my father along with me reinforcing my foot with magic along with some chakra giving Hermes a run for his money.

In wrestling, I would immediately take down my opponents in a few seconds even the older kids. Soon they found out that I was excellent in using all kinds a weapon.

Right now we are taking a break. We near Cabin eleven as we watch the other campers do their regular activities. I notice that Percy sulking. I couldn't help but pity the guy.

"Don't be sad, Percy. You are doing well," I said as I try to bring his spirit up.

"Arashi, I saw you. You are best, just like you were doing in school, and I..." Percy said sadly.

"Percy, you can't compare me to you. I learn that I was a demigod when I was 6. I learn to train my powers and had real battle experience. So don't worry once you gain experience you will get better. "I said to him.

"Thanks for the encouragement Arashi." Percy said. I just shrugged in response.

"Meh, no problem. What's your next schedule?" I asked

"I have my first sword-fighting lesson." He said.

"Good luck. I have Archery class" I said then we move from our spot and split as we headed to our next class.

Soon I was in the Archery spot again with Chiron was starting class already.

"Hey Chiron." I greeted the horseman. Chiron turns around and smiled at me.

"Hello Arashi, ready to start your practice?" Chiron asked. I just shrugged before nodding my head. Soon I taken to regular spot. I grabbed a bow and arrow and taken my position. I aim my arrow and pulls the bow back.

SWISH!

THUD!

I released my arrowed and it nailed right into the center. I nodded in satisfaction and grabbed another bow and aimed it again.

SWISH!

THUD!

Again it hit the center again. I smiled when I saw this. Good, my archery skill is still good.

"Nice work Arashi." I heard Chiron said from behind. I turn to him and saw that he had satisfied smile on his face. "You really gifted in Archery Arashi."

I scratch the back of my head and let out a chuckle. "Not really. My dad trained different kinds of weapon when he was still alive. Personally I prefer using my gun over bow and arrows any day." I said to him. Chiron already knew that my dad was dead but he doesn't know how it happened. I intend to keep it a secret until I'm finally been claimed.

"Hey Chiron" I called and Chiron looks at me.

"Yes?"

"Can I go now since I wanted to train my other skills." I said to him. By skills I'm preferring my shinobi skills but I'll keep the secret for a while. Chiron nodded at me and said yes. Soon I sprinted towards the deep parts of the woods. I enter magical barrier that I created and saw that the 20 of my clones were training. Some were balancing leaf in their hands and some of them were running high in some of the trees with just their feet hell even some of the clones were balancing some needles at the tip of their fingers.

"Looks like everything is going good." I said as I saw the clones doing the chakra training. When suddenly I saw of the clones falls to the tree and hit the ground.

POOF!

He disappeared in a puff of smoke and the clone memories transferred to me. I started to feel small headache coming to me. This is the downside of Shadow clone. They would be good in getting experience but the bad side is that they cause huge amount of chakra along that fact that when they dispel they give a major headache. So I make sure that I dispel them one by one every 10 seconds. So I need to be careful.

By the clones Memories I still have a long way to go before I could do any jutsu. Then again I don't know my chakra elements. I think I'll save that thought for later. Anyway my chakra control is still at least Genin level which is not huge progress but still it's better than nothing.

I decided to train with my clones for at least an hour before my next training in camp. After I was done. I started to make sure the dispel the clones one by one at least 10 seconds gap for each to save myself from a major headache. When it was done. I removed the barrier and headed back towards camp.

Now it was afternoon, Percy and I were resting at the lake with Grover, resting from a near-death experience on the climbing wall. Grover and I manage to climb the wall very fast and without a scratch but for Percy…he made it but with His shirt had smoking holes in it. The hairs had been singed off his forearms. At least he made it. Anyway we sat on the pier, watching the naiads do underwater.

"How your conversation had gone with Mr. D?" Percy asked Grover. I was also curious as well.

Grover's face turned a sickly shade of yellow. "Fine," he said. "Just great."

"So your career's still on track?" I asked.

He glanced at me and Percy with nervous look on his face. "Chiron t-told you I want a searcher's license?"

"Well... No," Percy said. "He just said you had big plans, you know ... And that you needed credit for completing a keeper's assignment. So did you get it?"

Grover looked down at the naiads. "Mr. D suspended judgment. He said I hadn't failed or succeeded with you two. Yet, so our fates were still tied together. If any of you got a quest and I went along to protect one of you, and we both came back alive, then maybe he'd consider the job complete."

Well, will you look at that. Looks like Mr Dickhead can be fair…for once. Many of the gods and goddesses are oath breaker, hypocrite and many mores and they are not good name at all. "Well, that's not so bad, right?" I said to Grover.

"Blah-ha-ha! He might as well have transferred me to stable-cleaning duty. The chances of you getting a quest... And even if you did, why would you want me along?"

"Of course I'd want you along!" Percy said.

Grover stared glumly into the water. "Basket-weaving ... Must be nice to have a useful skill."

Percy tried to reassure Grover that he had lots of talents, but that just made him look more miserable.

"Grover, don't let other people opinion about you affect you. You just need to work hard enough that's all besides what you matter most is your own opinion besides you manage to face a Minotaur and not all Satyr was able to do that." I said to him. I saw that Grover smiled and nodded at me. At least his spirit was up again.

So Percy and Grover talked about canoeing and swordplay for a while, then debated the pros and cons of the different gods while I just kept thoughts about developing some new jutsu with chakra and all the possible things I can do with it.

"Number eight, the silver one, belongs to Artemis," I heard Grover that made me snap out from my thoughts. I decided to listen to this part. "She vowed to be a maiden forever. So of course, no kids. The cabin is, you know, honorary. If she didn't have one, she'd be mad."

"Yeah, okay. But the other three, the ones at the end. Are those the Big Three?" Percy asked.

Grover tensed. "No. One of them, number two, is Hera's," he said. "That's another honorary thing. She's the goddess of marriage, so of course she wouldn't go around having affairs with mortals. That's her husband's job. When we say the Big Three, we mean the three powerful brothers, the sons of Kronos's."

"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades," I said as I join the conversation.

Grover nodded, "Right. You know. After the great battle with the Titans, they took over the world from their dad and drew lots to decide who got what."

"Zeus got the sky," I said, "Poseidon the sea, Hades the Underworld."

"Uh-huh."

"But Hades doesn't have a cabin here." Percy said. Not surprised there. Zeus made his brother leave Olympus after helping them fighting against the titans. The stupid bolt head has no morals. I wonder if Rhea drop Zeus head when he was a baby.

"No. He doesn't have a throne on Olympus, either. He sort of does his own thing down in the Underworld. If he did have a cabin here ..." Grover shuddered. "Well, it wouldn't be pleasant. Let's leave it at that."

Percy asked, "But Zeus and Poseidon—they both had, like, a bazillion kids in the myths. Why are their cabins empty?"

Grover shifted his hooves uncomfortably and started to talk again. "About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes. Their children were just too powerful. They were affecting the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath by them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx."

"That's the most serious oath you can make." Percy said and Grover nodded. "And the brothers kept their word—no kids?" Percy asked. I just snorted in response.

"Percy, this is Zeus we are talking about. He doesn't take any of his oath seriously. He doesn't give a damn about it. He has the mind that said. 'I'm a King and I can do anything I want' attitude. I even wonder if he's really Rhea child." I said. Soon the sky rumble and I saw that Percy and Grover scared look on their faces.

"Um, Arashi, I think you don't piss the King off. He strike you." Grover said nervously. I just rolled my eyes in response.

"I'm not scared of him Grover. For all I care I don't give a shit about the Olympians. They don't care about their children so why should I care about them. After all they are the reason why the world is started to fall apart." I said and soon the more rumble was heard in the sky. Looks like I completely pissed Zeus off. Hehehehe.

"Arashi please stop." Grover pleaded to me. I just rolled my eyes in response.

"Fine, I'll stop pissing the drama king off." I said and the sky rumble again before it stops. Grover gave a thankful nodded before he continued

"Anyway" Grover's face suddenly darkened before he speak. "Seventeen years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon. There was this TV starlet with a big fluffy eighties hairdo—he just couldn't help himself. When their child was born, a little girl named Thalia... Well, the River Styx is serious about the promises. Zeus himself got off easy because he's immortal, but he brought a terrible fate on his daughter."

"But that isn't fair. It wasn't the little girl's fault." Percy said. I nodded in agreement. The one who really should be punished should be Zeus after all it wasn't Thalia fault that she was born with the Drama king blood.

Grover looked hesitated before he continued. "Percy, children of the Big Three have powers greater than other half-bloods. They have a strong aura, a scent that attracts monsters. When Hades found out about the girl, he wasn't too happy about Zeus breaking his oath. Hades let the worst monsters out of Tartarus to torment Thalia. A satyr was assigned to be her keeper when she was twelve, but there was nothing he could do. He tried to escort her here with a couple of other half-bloods she'd befriended. They almost made it. They got all the way to the top of that hill." He pointed across the valley, to the pine tree where they fought the Minotaur. "All three Kindly Ones were after them, along with a horde of Hellhounds. They were about to be overrun when Thalia told her satyr to take the other two half-bloods to safety while she held off the monsters. She was wounded and tired, and she didn't want to live like a hunted animal. The satyr didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't change her mind, and he had to protect the others. So Thalia made her final stand alone, at the top of that hill. As she died, Zeus took pity on her. He turned her into that pine tree. Her spirit still helps protect the borders of the valley. That's why the hill is called Half-Blood Hill."

I look at the pine tree sadly. Thalia is sad and lonely. She thankful that I can visit her time to time and discuss her about her adventures with Luke and Annabeth. I just hope I can find a way to free her.

"Hey Arashi" Percy called and I look at him.

"Yeah"

"…How did you do that?" Percy asked and I look at confused. What is he talking about?

"What do you mean Perce?" I asked with a curious tone.

"Well…When we were climbing the walls. I saw you running up the wall with no hands. How did you do that?" Percy asked. I look at him surprised. Wow he was able notice that. It was true I did run wall using chakra on my feet but I made sure to place on the area to make sure that no one would able to see it. Looks like Percy was able to see through the mist. Maybe forgot to place the mist on him.

"Percy, are sure what you saw?" Grover looked at him with raised brow. Percy nodded my head. I just let out sigh and look back at lake again.

"He's not lying Grover." I said. I glance over Grover and Percy and saw the surprised look on their faces. "I really run towards the wall without the use of any hands."

"H-H-How?" I heard Grover stuttered.

"It has something to do with lineage on my mortal parent side. Don't worry I'll tell you two about when I completely figure out about family lineage." I said. The two nodded at me.

"I'm going to check on my Mom? You guys wanna join?" Percy asked and Grover nodded but I shook in negative.

"Sorry Percy, But I have some stuff to do. I'll see you around." With that we split as I was headed towards the Pine tree to visit Thalia while Percy and Grover was heading towards the big house to where Sally was resting.

Moments later I arrived at the tree and a smile appeared on my face.

"Arashi? What are you doing here?" A voice said. I turned around and saw Luke.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" I asked Luke. Luke just chuckle and approaches the tree. He placed a hand on tree. I saw a sad smile appeared on his face.

"I always visit this tree whenever I have a spare time." Luke said. It saw that Luke was truly sad about Thalia fate. I could sense that the dark energy that was surrounding him was strong.

"Hey Arashi" Luke called me. He turns around and saw blank look on his face.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked. I was on my guard in case of Luke would do anything funny to me.

"What do you think of the gods?" He asked. This made me raised my brow at him. What is he up to?

"They are born cruel ruthless tyrants. They are bunch of Hypocrites also. They saw that they not allowed to involve with mortal affairs when in reality the moment they had relationship with a mortal. They already had broken that rule." I said on my point of view about the gods.

Luke let out a chuckle. "So…we share the same point view about the gods." I was surprised at this. Luke hated the gods also.

"Luke…"

"The gods are the reason why many of the demigod lives are miserable. Zeus and the gods doesn't care about us but only care for himself and their thrones."

"Luke, what are trying to say?" I asked. Why the hell is Luke talking like this?

"I'm saying that we join forces. We take down the Olympians for the demigods and many of the minor gods and goddesses." Luke said. My eyes widen in surprised in hearing this. Looks like we have the same goal in taking down Olympus and removing the gods in their position.

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked. I saw a smirk appeared on Luke face.

"Do you swear on the river of Styx that you keep this between us unless you have my permission and you won't attack me?" Luke asked. Wow, this plan must be big if he wanted to keep this a secret. I have nothing to lose anyway.

"I swear on the river of Styx for as long that you swear that you won't do anything to me." I said to him.

"Making sure that I won't attack you if oppose my plan. That's fair enough. I swear on your terms." Soon thunder rumble in the background, making oath official. I mentally created a powerful barrier around us so no one can go in the barrier and its sound proof. It will only last for a few minutes. I just hope that it would be enough for me to get any information for whatever Luke is planning.

"Alright, what do have in mind Luke?" I asked. Luke smirked at me.

"I plan to bring back the Crooked one and take down Olympus." Luke said. My eyes widen. Bringing back the Crooked One. That means that-

"You're planning to resurrect Kronos." I whispered. What the hell are you thinking Luke?!

"Yes, With Kronos, Olympus will fall and the Golden age will come." Luke said with smirk. Luke, what is running on your mind Luke?

"That's stupid Luke! You know that Crooked one will only trick you in the end. He is Titan of evil for a reason Luke. Use your head." I said to him. I want to bring the gods but without causing casualty. Your idea will cause thousands of death. I won't risk it.

Luke shook his head in disappointment. "I thought you see it my way Arashi. I'm completely disappointed that you don't see the good of this plan."

"Meaning the deaths of thousands of demigods. If this Kronos plan then you are idiot for following it Luke. Do you think that Thalia would want this? Where you will controlled like a puppet and be tossed in the end after you succeed. Use your god damn head." I said to him with narrowed. Luke you better start using that head of yours or I swear I will smack the shit out of you.

I saw Luke glared at with hatred in his eyes. Whoops. "You shut your mouth Arashi! Because of them they turn Thalia to this!" Luke pointed at the pine tree where Thalia is. "I'm doing her a favor. I'm doing the demigods a favor. Getting rid of the Olympians is the way for this world to be cured and with the Crooked one leading us to the golden age."

Damn it. His mind started too covered with corruption of Kronos. I gritted my teeth. This my last shot to convince him before it's too late. I saw the dark aura surrounding was getting stronger.

"How about this?" I said and Luke at me with raised brow. "How about we hear from Thalia herself. If she thinks that your plan is stupid and suicidal then you will end this stupid plan of yours. But if she somehow neutral to this or agreed then I will join you taking them down without questions and won't betray you until the end." I proposed to him. I need to remove Luke from this plan or else many of the demigods will die. I'm willing take this risk for Thalia. For a friend.

"Interesting…But your suggestion is stupid. How will we hear Thalia opinion? She's a tree in case you forgotten." Luke said to me. I'm gambling everything. For a friend I would risk everything.

"I can speak to her through Limbo. I'm a descendant of Hades." I said and Luke eyes widen in shock.

"What?"

"I'm a descendant. I'm Arashi the son of Athena and a descendant of Hades, Poseidon and Hecate." I said to him as I revealed my lineage to him. Luke looks at me with complete shock and awe. Soon I saw a dark smile started to appear on his face.

"You are one powerful demigod. With that kind of lineage you could be related to the Primordial gods themselves. Alright, I agree on your terms. You have my permission to tell Thalia about my plans as long as she keeps it a secret."

"Alright as long as you swear it on the Styx" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Sure, I swear on the Styx on your terms as long that you keep yours also."

"Agreed" Soon thunder rumble in the background, making oath official. I hope that Thalia can change Luke's mind. For his sake.

Soon we are now in the Limbo and I saw Thalia had bored look on her face.

"Thalia!" I called and Thalia turns around and saw me and grin appeared on her face.

"Arashi!" She said as she approaches me. "So, how's things in camp."

I just shrugged in response. "Some as always. Anyway Thalia." My expression darkened and Thalia saw this.

"Arashi"

"Thalia" Luke voice was heard. I saw Thalia eyes widen in shock when she heard Luke voice. I move a little and turn to Luke just appeared behind me a few inches away.

"Thalia…it's really you." Luke said as I saw small tears started to gather in his eyes. I also Thalia started to have tears on her eyes and soon Luke immediately started running towards her and immediately hugged her. Thalia hugged back and a smiled appeared on my face in this touching seen.

But that moment ended when suddenly Luke was screaming as he push Thalia away and he falls to his knees and clutching on his stomach. I narrowed my eyes and I immediately draw out my gun and place a powerful spell on it so the bullets will also spirit as well.

Soon Luke body was covered in dark aura. The aura started to change into a figure that I don't what the hell it is and I don't want to find out about it. Without second thought I immediately started shooting the figure.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

It let out shrieking scream before it completely disappeared. I saw that Luke collapse to the ground and was completely unconscious before I knew it he disappeared. His conscious must disappeared in this place.

"LUKE!" Thalia shouted as she kneels down where Luke was and soon tears started running down her eyes as she saw that her friend disappeared. I place a hand on her shoulder and said.

"Don't worry he just lost his conscious. He's still alive." Thalia looks at me and look on her face that tells that she was doubting my words.

"You're not joking right?" She said.

"I swear on the Styx that I'm telling the truth." Then a thunderous sound came from the background. Thalia doubted look on her face was gone and was replaced with a smile. But I suddenly remembered why I came here.

"Thalia I need you to listen to me. The reason came here it's because I need you opinion on this." I said to her.

"What is it about?" Thalia said as she wiped her tears away.

"I need to keep a secret also in case you got out of this tree. It's Luke conditions." I said to her. Soon she swear on the Oath.

"It's about Luke plans for Olympus." I said to her. Soon I was telling about Luke about freeing Kronos and going into war with the gods. After finishing my explanation of it. Thalia looks mad- wait scratch that she's pissed off.

"THAT'S STUPIDIEST PLAN I EVER HEARD!" Thalia screamed as she started to curse, a lot that made stare at in shock. Who knew that she could scramble a lot words in form of sentence with a lot curse words on it.

I was going to stop her but I decided to let out her to continue. You know letting her rage get out.

After a few minutes has passed Thalia finally calm down and was panting with angry look on her face which really remind me of Zeus…stupid prick King.

"Feel better?" I asked Thalia. Thalia looks at me and nodded.

"Yeah, but still a little pissed off." Thalia said.

"Well, at least now Luke won't do it now." I said and Thalia looks at me confuse.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, Thalia. If you would been neutral or agreed to Luke's plan I would have join his alliance without hesitation. We made an oath of it. But if you didn't agree to it then Luke's gonna drop that stupid plan of his." I said and Thalia eyes widen in shock in hearing this.

"…you made risky bet. YOU IDIOT!" Thalia attempt to smack me on the head but I easily dodge it.

"I know. But I would risk everything to save someone that can be saved." I said to her before I dodge another smack from Thalia. This girl really need to take a chill pill. Soon she started to chase me around while throwing lighting at me while I evade them easily. This girl really has terrible aim.

After a few minutes has passed. Thalia finally started to slow down. I look back and saw that she was panting.

"*pant*How the hell*pant* are you so*pant*good at*pant* dodging?" Thalia said and I just gave her grin.

"It's because you suck at aiming Thalia." I mocked her and her answer is another lighting shot which duck in time before it hit me in the face.

"Cheeky bastard" Thalia muttered and just gave her goofy grin. It's fun to piss off your cousin…well aunt since she daughter of the Drama King.

"Anyway, Thalia" I said as I started to get serious again. "I think that Luke was influence by that dark energy. I sense dark side that was slowing growing inside him. We're just lucky that we were able to remove it before he was completely consume by it. But the question is 'Where did he get that energy?' it was impossible for him generate it even with all his negative emotions combine unless your god." I said.

"Or Titan" Thalia said and my eyes widen in shock.

"What?"

"From what you told me about Luke plan. It could be Kronos that influence Luke and used his hatred towards the gods to manipulate him like a puppet." Thalia said. Wow she manage conclude that. I got give this girl some credit.

"Okay, let's go with that. Anyway I think I need to go back and check on Luke. I'll see you again Thalia" I said and Thalia nodded at me and smiled.

"Yeah, see you around Arashi and give Luke a smack to the head for me." Thalia said and I just grinned at her. Before I removed myself from Limbo and return to the real world.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was back in the forest again. I suddenly felt some headache coming towards me. Stupid Limbo effect. I look at the sky and saw that it was still afternoon. I look down and saw that Luke was unconscious. I let out a sigh and rolled Luke body to his back and sits on his chest and did what I really wanted to do like in the comic books, Deadpool!

SLAP!

"Wake up Luke" I said as I slapped him in the face but alas he was not waking up.

SLAP!

SLAP!

"YO STUPID HEAD! WAKE *slap* UP *slap*" I said as I continue to slap him in the face and soon Luke eyes started to open and remove myself from him. Luke let out a groan and as he sat up.

"What happened…and why does my cheek hurts?" He said and I just shrugged at him while I mentally grinned at what I did to him. Slapping unconscious dude to the face until he wakes up. Check! on my want to do list. Now next to the list humiliate a god or specifically Zeus.

"Don't know and Thalia said that your plan is stupid." I said and Luke at me with shock look on his face.

"So I really saw Thalia?" Luke muttered and seems to be lost in his thoughts. I did what Thalia would do.

SMACK!

"OW!" Luke nursed the back of his head before he glares at me. "What was that for?"

"That's for being stupid. You're stupid plan will cause thousands of death. Would it be all worth it if majority of the demigods die Luke?" I asked and Luke narrowed eyes soften when he heard this. Looks like he started to realize about the effect of his plans. Thousands of death, destruction and chaos. It's not worth it.

"Oh no." Luke said and I look at him with narrowed eyes.

"What's wrong Luke?" I asked as I saw that he turned paled.

"Arashi, there's something that I need to tell you." Luke said and the tone of his voice told me that it was not good.

"Is it good or bad?" I asked.

"Bad" Luke said. Shit, I feel like the fates wants some payback for shooting them.

"What is it?"

"…I'm the lightning thief. I stole Zeus master bolt and Hades Helm of Darkness." Luke confessed.

What. The. Fuck!

* * *

 **I bet you're all surprised what just happened didn't you all? Luke was manage to get out from Kronos control thanks to Arashi and Thalia. Why did I do it? Let's face it. Luke destiny sucks, big time. Die as a hero, yeah many heroes would want to die like that but for me. I wanted change Luke destiny? Why? Well you'll find out when as continue to read the story. I know my way from getting Luke out Kronos control suck but I wanted to do it!**

 **Again a big thanks to Writer with bad Grammar T-T  for allowing me to use one of your ideas for my story.**

 **I hope you guys support this awesome author story along with mine.**

 **Anyway! See ya in the next chapter!**

 **Exist21 out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Exist21 Here! With a new chapter and guys I'm going to be less active since I'm be more focusing on my schoolwork and another is the tiring part time job. Anyway hope you will all enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Okay I need to recap what just happened. Luke just confessed to me that he was the one who stole Zeus Master bolt or glowing stick of doom along with my ancestor, Hades Helm of Darkness...and the fact that he completely forgot to who he gave it to since his memory was wipe out. I suspect it's Kronos who done it. Anyway, shit just really hit the fan.

"You're really fuck up aren't you?" I said to him.

"Geez, really want to guilt trip me don't you." Luke said with a guilty look on his face. We were towards back to camp. Well at least the dude is guilty in what he did.

I shook my head and said. "No, I don't blame you. You were manipulated by Kronos along the fact that you got deep hatred towards the gods so, I'm surprise yes but the same time I kinda suspect that you were behind it." I said to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Luke asked.

"Well, you malice aura that screams 'I'm evil' since I can detect auras. Anyway, our problem is who has now has Zeus glowing stick of doom and Hades helm of darkness." I said as insulted Zeus weapon. I heard Luke chuckle at this.

"Really? Glowing stick of doom?" Luke asked.

"What? It's just a giant stick with lightning effects that can zap people." I said to him.

"You really wants to insult the gods don't you." Luke said. I stopped at my tracks and look at him seriously.

"Luke, like you said The Olympians are the reasons why the demigod's life is miserable. I agree with in bringing them down but not just your plan that would only cause death." I said to him and Luke looks at me confuse.

"Then how do plan to bring them down?" Luke asked.

"From the inside. I will try to gain some reputations as I do some impossible or ridiculous quest and succeed it. I'm sure that I would get some of the primordial attentions well I hope about it. And that's when I will start recruit some demigods, minor gods or powerful beings. When I get some help from one or two of the primordial gods. If I can do that. I can be sure to bring down the gods…well mostly Zeus since I plan him going to Oblivion while the rest of the Olympians except a few…I'll think about it them later." I said and I saw Lukes eyes widen in shock.

"That's brilliant! You also gain some of the minor gods help and the same time the Olympians will think you are loyal to them since you continue to work with them." Luke said and I nodded at him. Looks like he started to see some parts of my plans. "But wait. How will you be sure that getting a quest?"

"I have inside help in Olympus. Zeus is blaming Poseidon and I will be sure that he will make one of Poseidon sons will be forced to be do the quest. That's the time I will be joining the quest." I said to him.

"Poseidon son, who is Poseido-" Luke eyes widen in shock. Looks like he realize who I was talking about. "You mean to tell that Percy is the son of-"

"Yeah, Luke but I need to keep quiet about until he finally claims him along with mine since you already now know who I am." I said to him. Luke nodded in understanding.

"Are you going to tell Chiron on me?" Luke asked with a worried tone. I shook my head and saw the surprised look on his face.

"No, you will be joining the quest also. It will be your redemption for what you did. I'll keep my mouth shut about it. I don't want to make the Hermes cabin be pointed as the reason to nearly causing a war." I said and I saw that Luke flinch and look down to the ground.

"Sorry, I'll try to help anyway I can." I said to him.

"Right, I'll be counting on you Luke. Anyway, I hope that keep quiet about my plans for bringing down some corrupted gods." I said to him. Luke nodded and smiled at me.

"You have my word." Luke said. I nodded at him. Soon we finally arrived back at camp and said farewell and headed to our respective class.

That night after dinner, there was a lot more excitement than usual. It was time to capture the flag. When the plates cleared away, the conch horn sounded and all stood at our tables. Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her buddies ran in with another banner, of same size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

I was beside Percy and Percy turned to Luke who was a few inches away from him and yelled "Those are the flags?"

"Yeah."

"Ares and Athena always lead the teams?"

"Not always," Luke said. "But often."

"So, if another cabin captures one, what do you do— repaint the flag?"

He grinned. "You'll see. First we have to get one."

"Whose side are we on?"

"We've made a temporary alliance with Athena. Tonight, we get the flag from Ares. And you are going to help." Luke explained.

"So…what's the plan?" I asked to Luke.

"Ask Annabeth. She and her siblings always makes the plans. I already gave Percy assignment. I don't know what's yours." Luke said. Of course. Athena children are born strategist and tacticians. They will provide the battle plan. I really don't feel like going to Annabeth so I'm just going to help Percy in whatever plan she's up to.

The teams were announced:

Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins. Apparently, privileges had been traded—shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities—in order to win support.

Ares had allied themselves with everybody else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. Dionysus's kids were actually good athletes, but there were only two of them. Demeter's kids had the edge with nature skills and outdoor stuff but they weren't very aggressive. Aphrodite's sons and daughters they weren't too worried about. They mostly sat out every activity and checked their reflections in the lake and did their hair and gossiped. Hephaestus's kids weren't pretty, and there were only four of them, but they were big and burly from working in the metal shop all day. That, of course, left Ares's cabin: a dozen of the big kids.

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble. "Heroes!" He announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spear, and oxide shields coated in metal.

"Whoa," Percy said. "We're really supposed to use these?"

Luke looked at Percy as if he was crazy. "Unless you want to get skewered by your friends in cabin five. Here—Chiron thought these would fit."

Luke was helping Percy with his Greek armor. I was chuckling at the scene. "Man, something tells me that we are going to have so much fun." I said. I was also given my own set of armor and it was really light for me. But I decided to remove the shoulder pads of the armor since it will limit my hand movements. I have my twin swords in my hands and was ready to battle.

Annabeth yelled, "Blue team, forward!"

All cheered and shook their swords and followed her down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled taunts at them as they headed off toward the north.

I saw that Percy was catching up with Annabeth. I decided to eavesdrop. "Hey."

She kept marching. "So what's the plan?" He asked. "Got any magic items you can loan me?"

"Just watch Clarisse's spear," Annabeth said. "You don't want that thing touching you. Otherwise, don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you your job?"

"Border patrol, whatever that means."

"It's easy. Stand by the creek, keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan." Annabeth pushed ahead, leaving Percy in the dust.

"Okay," Percy mumbled. "Glad you wanted me on your team."

Why do I have a bad feeling that Percy was going to be pulverized? I think it's better that I'll guard Percy in the shadows in case he needs back up.

The games had already began and it was night time and I was completely bored as hell. I was above the tree in case Percy ever get ass handed. I look at the battle from above and saw that Annabeth forces were advancing towards the enemy flag. I continue to look around and saw something moving into the forest. I reinforce my eyes with magic to get better view and I saw Clarisse and her 4 siblings are heading towards to where Percy was. Why the hell Clarisse would headed this way? The flag is way over there. Unless they-My eyes widen realization to what Annabeth was going to do. She set Percy up. Shit! I knew that something wrong in this plan.

I immediately jump down from the tree and landed beside Percy. Percy was completely surprised by my sudden appearance and fall to his butt off.

"Woah! Arashi? Where you came from?" Percy said as he stands up and pick up his shield and armor.

"We got company." I said as I pull out my two swords. Suddenly, five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark. I saw Clarisse was the leading them.

"Cream the punk!" Clarisse shouted. Her eyes glared through the slits of her helmet. She brandished a five-foot-long spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with red light. Her siblings had only the standard-issue bronze swords. They charged across the stream.

I immediately charges towards them. One of them swing his swords towards me and I easily dodge it and delivered kick to the gut knocking the wind out of him and followed by strong chop to the neck, knocking him out to the ground. The next one came towards me as he delivered a roundhouse kick but I easily dodge the attack and swing my sword and hit the helmet, sending it flying away. The guy growled and swing his sword horizontally but I easily block the attack with my one of swords. I look to my back and saw another one was coming towards me.

CLANG!

I was able to block it with other sword and now I was currently held down by two guys. But I have to say. They don't have much strength for being a children of Ares. I look back and saw the other attempted to kick me in the leg. I quickly block the kick with my own leg which leave me standing on my right leg. I quickly saw another leg was going to kick me.

I quickly spun around in the air and did Street Fighter move that I learned just by watching it. I started spin around the air and started kick the two the face as I spun around the air. After hitting them at least 3 times. They were completely out cold. I landed safely on the ground and look to where Percy was.

I saw that he was currently fighting Clarisse and looks like a got beaten up some moments ago with sword cut on his arm but was able to fought back. Now it was one on one battle with Clarisse.

I saw Clarisse kept coming, the point of her spear crackling with energy. As soon as she thrust, Percy caught the shaft between the edge of his shield and his sword, and he snapped it like a twig.

"Ah!" Clarisse screamed. "You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!"

She probably would've said worse, but Percy smacked her between the eyes with his sword-butt and sent her stumbling backward out of the creek.

I heard yelling, elated screams, and saw Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. He flanked by a couple of Hermes guys covering his retreat and a few from Apollo behind them, fighting off the Hephaestus kids.

"A trick!" Clarisse shouted. Looks like she finally realized that it was a stupid trick. She should have just headed straight to the flag. "It was a trick!"

They staggered after Luke, but it was too late. Everybody converged on the creek as Luke ran across into friendly territory. Other side exploded into cheers. The red banner shimmered and turned to silver. The boar and spear replaced with a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven. Everybody on the blue team picked up Luke and started carrying him around on their shoulders. Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn.

The game was over.

"We won!" I heard Percy and as he run towards beside me. We were about to head there when suddenly my instinct started to sense something I quickly turn around and pointed to where my sword.

"Alright come out!" I shouted from the bush.

"Not bad, heroes." I recognized that voice. "Where the heck did you two learn to fight like that?" The air shimmered, and that person materialized front of us. It was Annabeth and looks like she was holding a Yankees baseball cap as if she'd just taken it off her head.

I narrowed my eyes at her and was about to talk when Percy beat me to it.

"You set me up," he said angrily. "You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out."

Annabeth shrugged. "I told you. Athena always, always has a plan."

"A plan to get me pulverized." Percy said and I could tell that he was pissed.

"Your plan was a stupid one. If this was real war. Percy would have died, then again you only saw him as a pawn like a chess piece huh?" I said to her. This girl really thinks like Athena which really pissed me off.

"I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in, but-" Annabeth said but I cut her off.

"Just shut up" I said to her "I don't give a shit! Like I said if this was a real war. One of your comrades would have died. You should have considered one of your subordinate's feelings. Remember that there is a chance that they will turn on you." I said to her. Annabeth just glares at me and I just rolled my eyes in response. Stupid Athena pride.

I saw that she looks back at Percy and I look at it also then I noticed his wounded arm.

"How did you do that?" Annabeth asked

"Sword Cut," Percy said. "What do you think?"

"No. It was a sword cut. Look at it." Annabeth said

The blood was gone. Where the huge cut had been, there was a long white scratch, and even that was fading. As he watched, it turned into a small scar, and disappeared. Looks like his regeneration start.

"I—I don't get it," Percy said.

Annabeth was thinking hard. She looked down at his feet, then at Clarisse's broken spear, and said, "Step out of the water, Percy."

"What—" Percy was confused. I decided to watch on how Annabeth will discover Percy godly parent.

"Just do it." Annabeth ordered

Percy came out of the creek and immediately felt bone tired. His arms started to go numb again. He almost fell over, but Annabeth and I steadied him.

"Oh, Styx," Annabeth cursed. "This is not good. I didn't want ... I assumed it would be Zeus..."

Then suddenly I heard a howl through the forest. The campers' cheering died instantly. Annabeth drew her sword. There on the rocks just above them was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers. Shit it was a Hellhound! I noticed that it was looking straight at Percy.

"Percy run!" Annabeth shouted as she tried to step in front of Percy but the hellhound was too fast.

It leaped over her—an enormous shadow with teeth—and just as it hit Percy, as he stumbled backward and dig it's razor-sharp claws ripping through his armor. But before hound could do anything more. I immediately draw my gun and aim at Hell hound with reinforcement magic on the bullets.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The hellhound was shot and was got off of Percy and landed into the ground.

I look at Annabeth and ordered her. "ANNABETH, TAKE PERCY WITH YOU!"

Annabeth nodded and move towards Percy and take him away from safety with Luke came by the scene and started to help Percy. Soon I was facing the Hellhound alone. The campers were watching from the sideline and from the look on their faces. They were scared in facing the Hellhound.

I look at hound with a smirk on my face. It's time to pull out the big guns.

I opened my dimension pocket and pull out a giant sword. The sword was black but it was made out celestial bronze that was only colored black. There was a small magic circle in guard of the sword that will act as a marker for me to teleport thanks to Hecate teaching me some teleportation magic.

I had the blade on my right hand while in the left was my gun. The hound and I started to circle each other, waiting for each other to make the first move.

"Come on, come at me boy!" I taunted the hound. The hound growled at me and let out a roar and jump towards me. I immediately started shooting it.

BANG!

BANG!

Shit the bullets aren't working. I quickly rolled out of the way and quickly stand up and grabbed the handle with two hands. I saw the hellhound was charging at me with great speed. I saw that it jumps towards and was only a few inches away from me.

BAM!

I quickly reacted and kicked the hellhound upward in the stomach sending flying in the air. I quickly got up and with a roar I throw the weapon with all my might and sending it flying towards the Hellhound. The Hellhound move in air was able to dodge the sword. I smirked at this.

I activated the magic seal on the sword and I suddenly was above the Hellhound. I grabbed the handle of my sword with two hands.

With a war cry I brought down the blade and split the hell hound into two. Soon the hellhound turned into gold dust…and I'm started to falling down from the sky. I quickly throw my sword into the ground and quickly teleported safely to the ground.

I look at everyone and saw that everyone was looking at me with shock look on their faces and it was so quiet but eventually someone broke the silence.

"That was…AWESOME!" one of the campers said. Soon waves of praises coming down towards me.

"How did-"

"That was incredible"

"He's so hot."

I just gave a baffled look on my face on last comment. I look around and saw many of the girls from all different cabins have a predator look on their face while girls from Aphrodite cabin was blushing madly or drooling at me or had their rape face on.

Please no more fangirls! By fates please no more fangirls! I stared to pray Hestia and Hecate to prevent me to have fangirls but alas my prayer was ignored as I saw that many of girls still had the same look on their faces. Which made me mentally curse the fates or Zeus for my stupid luck.

Soon I saw Chiron and Mr. D came by the scene.

"Di-immortals!" Chiron said. "That's a Hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They're not supposed to here."

"Someone summoned it," Mr. D said. "Someone inside the camp."

Clarisse heard it. She pointed at Percy and yelled, "It's all Percy's faults! Percy summoned it!"

"Be quiet, child," Chiron told her. I quickly move away from the scene and run towards to Percy who was with Luke and Annabeth.

"You alright Perce?" Luke said and Percy just let out a groan.

"You're wounded," Annabeth told Percy. "Quick, Percy, gets in the water."

"I'm okay." Percy manage to speak

"No, you're not." Annabeth said. "Chiron, watch this."

I saw Percy step back to the creek, the whole camp gathering around him. Soon I saw that Percy wounds on the chest started to heal. Then I heard some of the campers gasped I immediately look up and saw a green light appeared above Percy. And there was the symbol on it. A three-tipped spear: **a trident**.

Look, I—I don't know why," Percy said, trying to apologize. "I'm sorry."

"Percy," Annabeth said, pointing. "Um ..."

By the time Percy looked up, the sign was already fading, but he could still make out the hologram of green light. Poseidon has finally claimed his son.

"Your father," Annabeth murmured. "This is really not good."

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

All around him, campers started kneeling along with me, even the Ares cabin though they both didn't look happy about it.

"My father?" Percy asked, completely bewildered.

" **Poseidon** ," said Chiron. "Earth-shaker, Storm-bringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

Soon I saw another bright light appeared in camp. I quickly look up and saw that symbol started to appear above me as I stand up. Looks like my bitch mother will started to claim me now.

Soon the first symbol reveal to be largest and it was a symbol of an **Owl**.

The second one was smaller and to a symbol of a **Twin torches.**

The third was same size as second one and it was a symbol of the **Trident.**

The fourth was same size as second and third symbol and it was the symbol of a **Golden Helmet.**

The last one was surprised me the most. It looked like **The comprised eight arrows in a radial pattern. Whose symbol is this?**

 **"** **A-Athena…** you're my brother" I heard Annabeth. I look at her and saw the shock look on her face.

"He has also has the symbol of **Hecate, Poseidon and Hades**." Luke said as he looks at me with surprise look on his face. I knew that he was acting since he already knew my lineage.

"And last one?" Clarisse asked. "I never saw symbol like this. Whose symbol is this?"

I saw Chiron look at Mr. Dickhead. I think Chiron knows that Symbol.

"This is symbol of **Chaos (Khaos),** " Mr. Dickhead said. All campers looked at him in confusion while I look at him surprised. I'm related to Chaos? "He is the first immortal, the void from which everything has emerged, the oldest and strongest of the immortals."

"It is determined," Chiron announced. "All hail Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze, the son of **Athena** , a descant of **Hecate, Poseidon, Hades** and… **Chaos.** " Chiron said. Soon the campers were kneeling in front of me. Looks like my story as a claimed demigod is about to begin and plans to bring Zeus down. I know it.

* * *

 **AN: Arashi finally had been claimed and now he has Luke as his ally for his plan for bringing down Zeus and most the Olympians. PLEASE Review, Favorite and Follow the Story and us! Reborn123 and me.**

 **I'm still want someone to Beta my story! Please anyone interested in having me progress this story more. Just PM me!**

 **EXIST21 OUT! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: exist21 here! Sorry the delay. I was doing some major projects and my job became more complicated. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

 **WANTED BETA READER!**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Naruto and other elements from other anime. Only the OC**

* * *

Chapter 11

"You are full of surprises, Arashi" Chiron said to me. I just shrugged in response.

"Like I said I already knew who my parent is and ancestors were but I was surprised that I'm related to Chaos." I said to Chiron.

"Well, we need to assign you and Percy your new Cabins." Chiron said before he looks at Percy. "Percy, you will be in your father's cabin, so go get your stuff." Percy just nodded while he and Luke quickly got his stuff. "While you, Arashi will be going to Athena Cabin to be with your siblings." Chiron said as he pointed to where Athena Cabin was. It is a gray building with an owl carved over the doorway and plain white curtains.

"Well that sucks" I said. "I'm living in with Athena wannabe over here" I point my thumb at Annabeth. I saw that Annabeth glares at me. That has zero effect on me.

"You sure don't act like most Athena brats" Mr. Dickhead said. I gave the so called god a glare.

"Because that woman is failure of a parent and I don't want be related to a woman that doesn't give a shit about her children and left them for dead." I said and I heard the many of gasps from the campers.

"Hey! You can't talk to mom like that! She's your mother." I heard. I look to where that voice came from and saw a kid that was 1 or 2 years younger than me. He had blond hair and gray eyes. He has a gray aura so he must be one my siblings.

I approached the kid and look at him. I saw that he scared but tried to look brave.

"Who are you kid?" I asked.

"M-Malcolm" The kid said. I just stared at the kid for a few seconds before I extend my hand towards him.

I saw him swallowed the lump of his throat and looks like scared shitless in what I'm going to do.

FLICK

I flick his forehead that made him yelp. He rubbed his forehead and said. "What was that for?"

"Let me asked you a question Malcolm. Did Athena comfort you when you dreamed of having nightmares? Did she done something to protect you from the mortal world?" I asked. Malcolm didn't give me an answer. So that answer is no.

"Speechless I see." I said to him.

HOOT

HOOT

I heard a sound and that was sound of an owl. I quickly pointed draw my gun and pointed to where the sound was coming from. But it was too dark to see. I reinforce my eyes and saw an owl. Lock on bitch.

BANG!

BANG!

Everyone turned to where I shoot. Soon they saw an owl falling down to the ground. I turned to my siblings and saw shock look on their faces.

"Y-Y-You killed an owl…that was symbol of our mother." One of my siblings said. I gave them a cold look that would make Athena shiver.

"Now, you know how much I hate Athena." I said to my siblings in cold tone. "To me she is nothing but a woman who fucking left my dad to die. She's a woman who I see lower than trash." I said to them. I saw that many of them shiver in fear on how cold my tone was.

"Interesting…you are interesting brat" I heard Mr. Dickhead said.

I turned to Chiron and said. "Chiron, can I transfer to Poseidon Cabin instead. I'm sure that Lord Poseidon won't mind me living inside his cabin." I want to away from Athena Cabin. I don't want to make my siblings to turn me to see the good side of Athena. No, intend to make her pay for my dad death along with Zeus and the other Olympians.

"I-I-I…I don't see why not. I'm sure that lord Poseidon would allow you." Chiron said, agreeing to my request.

"Now show is over, so back to your respective cabin." Mr Dickhead said. All campers went to their respective cabin but I saw Annabeth gave me one last glare before joining her siblings. I let out a sigh since I knew that tomorrow will be troublesome. I went to Poseidon cabin with Percy to get some sleep.

Soon I have fallen asleep and next thing I knew that I found myself on plain green field again where I saw my dad again.

"Arashi" A voice said. I turned around and soon rage started to build inside me as I saw the woman standing before me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE DOING HERE!" I shouted in rage. The woman who was the result of my father death and woman who never gave a damn about her children. The so called goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, useful arts, and battle strategy. The woman is known as my bitch mother.

Athena or Pallas Athena.

I could say now I see why my dad fallen in love with Athena. She was beautiful, with long black hair and intense gray eyes. She was as wearing an elegant white dress. But from the look on her face that she was very displeased something that made me smirk.

"Arashi, I know that you hate me and that but" Athena gave me a cold look but it didn't affect me since my dad cold look is way scarier than her. "Why did you have to kill my sacred animal when it had done nothing to you? I would have send it to you as my gift"

I snorted at her. "Like I said to Malcolm, you know one of my half siblings. I hate you every roots of my body. Anything that would displeased you, I would do it. And for the stupid owl gift. Please do you think a measly gift would be enough after what you done to my father?" I saw Athena eyes soften when I mention my dad. But ignored this and gave a cold look of my own towards Athena. "You could have save my dad Athena. I don't know why the hell your bastard father, Zeus killed my dad. But from my point of view. I consider you part of my father death. You could have given him a warning that Zeus was going to kill him. For Fucking Zeus sake. You could have stop Zeus from killing my dad!" I shouted at her with anger in my eyes and voice. Letting my rage towards her get control of me. I took a deep breath and let out a sigh to lessen my anger…a little.

I gave Athena cold glare that could match her own and said with a cold voice. "But I guess not. You never loved my dad anyway. You only saw him as an asset for producing a brain child. You say care about your children. I don't believe that shit." I finished. Releasing all my thoughts about my bitch mother and majority of the Olympians. I look at Athena and saw that her look didn't change but giving me the same cold look.

"You really think of me like that Arashi?" Athena asked and I just glare at her response.

"I would say more but I don't care anymore. You are not my mother and never will be. So get the fuck out of my mind." I said to her. I saw the glare on Athena face.

"Listen here, young man-"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY MIND!" I shouted at the bitch. When I shouted I created a powerful shockwave that nearly send Athena away from my sight.

"Well that was interesting." A voice said. I quickly turn around and started looking to where that voice came from.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I demanded. Soon I started to hear some laughter but it wasn't evil at all.

"Look above you." The voice said. Soon I look above and saw a figure coming down towards me and it was a…giant black ball? What the hell.

But soon the ball changed into a humanoid figure. The figure was a woman and her skin was all black. She had a long black hair and white pupil-less eyes. But what scared me was that this woman has a powerful aura from her that easily surpass Athena. Any person would be scared right now but I put a brave face and narrowed my eyes at her.

"Who are you?" I said to the figure. The figure just let out a giggle out.

"Is that a way to talk to your ancestor young one?" The figure asked. Ancestor? Who is this woman? She's not Hecate. She's not Hestia either since Hestia rarely visit me in my dreams. Then it hit me. The powerful aura! This woman she must be one of the Primordial and strongest one in existence in Greek mythology.

"You're Chaos…" I said. I was looking at the woman in awe as I saw the creator itself. I saw the figure smiled at me.

"Yes, you correct my descendant. I'm Chaos." Chaos said softly to me. Wow, I always thought that Chaos is genderless.

I quickly kneel down and bowed my head to the ground. "My Lady." I said to her with a respectful tone.

"No need for the formalities my descendant. Now stand up." Chaos said. I followed her command and look at her.

"Arashi, I know about your big plans towards to Olympus and I must say. You are very unpredictable." Chaos said and I look at her confuse.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're fate…you have the power that can change fates outcome. Because of you there are multiple routes in what will happened to the world." Chaos said and I look at her in shock. "You are a very interesting soul, my descendant. To tell you the truth I liked how you are going to bring down the Olympians." Chaos said.

I look at her with bewildered look on my face. "You accept my plan? But why? Didn't you gave the world to the gods?"

"Yes, I did gave the gods the power to rule this world." Chaos nodded her head. "But after thousands of years as I saw their children' dies because of the Olympians and the world is started to get destroy by them. They have neglected their duties and done nothing but destroy humanity. Like you, I also saw only a few gods doing their duties well. I also saw how they ignored every single rule that they made. That's why I'm giving you a full support of your plan in taking out the corruption of Olympus." Chaos said. I was completely shock at this but the same time I was completely happy in hearing this. Chaos was on my side. I have now a huge advantage against the Olympians!

"Thank you my lady-"

"But there is one problem." Chaos said as she cuts me off. "I cannot completely aid you on your battle against Olympus. It is written in the ancient laws that I cannot interfere with the world war unless multiple Primordial gods are involved at it." Chaos said. Then my happiness was taken away right now. DAMN IT! Stupid Ancient laws!

"Can't you just ignores those laws?" I asked. I was pleading to Chaos to help us in bringing down the Olympians.

Chaos shook her head. "If I broke the law then what's the point in following the law if you are just going to break it? There's no point of having rules if that just going to happen." Chaos said. This made me grunt frustration.

"But there is something I can do." Chaos said then she approaches me and place a finger in my chest.

"hmmmm. Looks like Hecate already place it. Good then this would make it easier." Chaos said and I was confused at this.

"Um, Lady Chaos?" I said. I was confused on what she was doing.

"Don't worry Arashi, I'm just going to open the restrictions." Chaos said. I look at her confuse. What restriction?

Then suddenly she pushed her hand into my chest then I started to feel unbelievable pain.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

FLAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHH!

Soon a bright light and magical powers engulfed the entire field at the same time I started feel more of the pain as this continues.

Soon the pain started to fade away but the same time I started to feel more powerful. I felt like a burst of energy just opened inside of me.

Soon I was on my knees and was panting. I don't know why I'm tired but I feel so weak even I'm just in my dream.

I look at Chaos. "What did you do to me?"

Chaos smiled at me and said. "I just released the power that is hidden within you. But it is not fully awaken yet. But once it's fully awaken. You will be more powerful than the gods. That all I can say." Soon a black vortex appeared behind Chaos as she started walk towards it. She stops on her tracks and look back at me. "Good luck, my descendant. I know that you can change the world for the better." With that Chaos disappeared before I completely lost of my conscious.

I started to open my eyes saw that I was in bed. I look down on one of the beds and saw that Percy was asleep. I let out a sigh and look at my hands as I remember Chaos words about me.

What does she means that I can change fate. Is it same as my Ancestor, Naruto Uzumaki? Can I really bring down the corruptions of Olympus?

So many questions running in my head that made frustrated. Why I am I thinking all this? Damn it all! I just decided to get some sleep again to clear my mind. I'll think about it tomorrow morning.

Few days has passed since the claiming event and many things happened. One is that Sally has finally awaken which was a good thing since Percy has been worried for her mother. A lot. I could said the same thing since she was aunt-figure and all. But during those day was kind of Percy. She is also currently staying at Poseidon Cabin.

The bad side? Many of the campers were avoiding him since he was claimed by Poseidon. Many were scared in having a spar with him after they saw how he beaten Clarisse with little to no training at all. Only Luke was not the only one who spar with him at the same time giving him lesson in a sword fight but the same time pushing him harder to toughen Percy up.

Annabeth still taught Percy Greek in the mornings, but she seemed distracted. Every time he said something, she scowled at him, as if he had just poked her between the eyes. After lessons, she would walk away muttering to herself: "Quest ... Poseidon? ... Dirty rotten ... Got to make a plan ..."

Even Clarisse kept her distance; though her venomous looks made it clear she wanted to kill Percy for breaking her magic spear.

For me…well it's annoying as hell. Many of the campers either looks at me with fear, awe but for the girls especially the Aphrodite cabin. They blush when they see me or drooling at me. What's worse is the girl name Drew. She was an Aphrodite girl and she was a complete flirt. I started to getting annoyed at her constant attempt to flirt with me that I use magical powers to make her fall asleep or I smack her hard enough to keep her unconscious. Which was a bad point for me for the girls since I literally hit a girl in the back of her head. Can you blame me? I'm just 12 years old! I don't want to date anyone yet!

If I ever see Aphrodite I will shoot her in the head if she evens thinks of screwing with me.

Another is that my half-siblings especially Annabeth keeps convincing me to see the good side of my bitch mother. I just ignored most of them but for Annabeth… One time she challenge me to a duel where if she wins I will have to start to respect Athena and she lost…badly.

I just used my fast reflexes to avoid her attacks and knock her out cold for a least a few minutes. Soon after that I walk away from scene to continue to my day.

But on the bright side. I finally met some of my aunts and uncles since I was a descendant of Hecate. I learn that many of them have trouble in learning their magic since it was self-taught while I was taught by Hecate.

I know that many of you will think that it was against the rules but it was not. The rules stated they are not to interact with their children but it never said about descendants. So Hecate found that loop hole and started teaching me many magic. But I kept this a secret since I don't want Hecate Children to feel that she neglected them. So I started to give private lessons in all of Hecate children in learning their powers with huge help from my Shadow clones to teach them one on one.

Speaking of Shadow clones. My Shinobi training has been progressing well. I finally manage to learn all basic shinobi jutsu such as Transformation and Replacement. For the Clone jutsu I decided to not to do it. Since my chakra control was only high-genin level at best. It was not enough for me to create an illusionary clone.

I also notice that I started to analyze any of the object structure, knowing what was it made of, how it was made and the history of it. Which was very weird. But it gets weirder. Ever since Chaos done something to me.

I started to have vision of a boy and huge fire that was consuming everything. I also remember the screams of the people that are dying in the flames.

Another is a woman that British that had blond hair and beautiful green eyes. She wore an armor and was holding a sword that radiant as the star itself. I saw she lead an army through thousands of battles and never lost not even once.

Another is a giant fox with nine tails as it destroy the entire land and a man who was standing on a giant toad and fight against the giant fox.

The last one was a two boys battling against the waterfalls that was near the two giant statues either sides. And soon massive explosion happened in the middle of the falls.

I don't why these things are happening to me but I decided to ignore those dreams and continue my day in camp.

Anyway it was night time and decided to get some sleep again since all my activities are done and today lessons for Hecate children are done as well.

Soon I found myself in a dream with Percy just a few meters away from me. We saw the beach with a huge storm. I look at my back and saw a city behind me. Then I saw Poseidon and Zeus were fighting.

They grappled with each other, wrestled, kicked and head-butted, and every time they connected, lightning flashed, the sky grew darker, and the wind rose.

Over the roar of the storm, I could hear Zeus yelling at Poseidon

"Give it back! Give it back!" Zeus shouted to Poseidon like a kindergartner fighting over a toy.

The waves got bigger, crashing into the beach, spraying me with salt.

" **Come down, little heroes,"** The voice crooned from the ground. It was evil **"Come down!"**

The sand split beneath both of them, opening up a crevice straight down to the center of the earth. I saw Percy's feet slipped, and darkness swallowed him. He disappeared.

 _'Percy's awake'_ I thought as I move away from the crack. I looked at the crack and saw that two evil eyes were looking at him. Those eyes golden eyes. I narrowed my eyes at them since I knew whose eyes belong to.

"Kronos." I said to it.

" **HAHAHAHA! It seems that you know. That's right little hero. Fear me!"** Kronos said with laughter.

"I'm not scared of you COWARD!" I shouted at him before a smirk appeared on my face. "How does it feel that Luke is finally out of your control?"

The eyes narrowed at me. " **It's was you! You're the brat tried to foil my plan! Insolent Child! I will have to teach some manners in interfering with my plans!"** Kronos shouted at me.

"SHUT IT OLD FART!" I shouted as I released my own killing intent. "This is my mind. Get the fuck out of here!" I shouted at him. I stomp on the ground and created a powerful shockwave and the ground closes. Soon I lost conscious again.

I woke up and soon as I heard banging on the door.

"Come in" Percy said. I look down and saw Sally and Percy were also awake.

The door opened and reveal to be Grover. "Mr. D wants to see you and Arashi."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"He wants to kill... I mean, I'd better let him tell you."

Percy and I look at each and decided to listen to Grover. We changed into our clothes before we headed towards to the big house with Sally accompany us.

They saw over Long Island Sound, a hazy curtain of rain was coming in their direction.

Percy asked, "We need an umbrella."

"No," Grover said. "It never rains here unless we want it to"

I just decided to keep my mouth shut as I continue to remember about the dream that I just had.

At the volleyball pit, they saw the kids from Apollo's cabin were playing a morning game against the satyrs. Dionysus's twins were walking around in the strawberry fields, making the plants grow. Everybody was going about their normal business, but they looked tense. They kept their eyes on the storm.

We walked up to the front porch of the Big House. Mr. Dickhead sat at the pinochle table in his tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt with his Diet Coke and Chiron sat across the table in his fake wheelchair. They were playing against invisible opponents-two sets of cards hovering in the air.

"Well, well" Mr. D said without looking up. "Our little celebrities are here."

"And we are honored to be here." I said with full sarcasm in voice.

"Come closer," Mr. D said. He looks at Percy and said. "And don't expect me to kowtow to you, mortal, just because old Barnacle-Beard is your father." Then he looked toward me. "Same to you."

"And don't expect me to give you any respect. The day that I give you respect is the day when Zeus stopped having any affairs which is impossible." I said to him.

A net of lightning flashed across the clouds. Thunder shook the windows of the house.

"Blah, blah, blah," Dionysus said.

Chiron feigned interest in his pinochle cards. Grover cowered by the railing, his hooves clopping back and forth.

"If I had my way," Dionysus said, "I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission of this cursed camp: to keep your little brats safe from harm."

Sally look at Mr. Dickhead fearfully since she's worried about Percy safety while I narrowed my eyes at this son of a bastard.

"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm, Mr. D," Chiron said.

"Nonsense," Dionysus said. He looked toward Percy. "Boy wouldn't feel a thing. Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself I'm thinking of turning you into a dolphin instead, sending you back to your father."

"Mr. D—" Chiron warned.

"Oh, all right," Dionysus relented. "There's one more option. But its deadly foolishness." Dionysus rose, and the invisible players' cards dropped to the table. "I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the boy Percy is still here when I get back, I'll turn him into an Atlantic bottlenose. Do you understand? And Perseus Jackson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do."

Dionysus picked up a playing card, twisted it, and it became a plastic rectangle. A security pass.

He snapped his fingers. The air seemed to fold and bend around him. He became a hologram, then a wind, and then he was gone, leaving only the smell of fresh-pressed grapes lingering behind.

Great. He inherited his father's dramatic exit. What a pain in the ass.

Chiron smiled at the three of us, but he looked tired and strained. "Sit, Percy, Arashi and Ms. Jackson please. And Grover." We took our sits and Chiron laid his cards on the table. "Tell me, Percy," he said. "What did you make of the Hellhound?"

"Hellhound?" Sally asked. Shit! We never told her about that part.

"Ummmm" Percy was nervous that his mom will scold at him.

"Miss Jackson." Chiron started. "A few days ago your son was attack by a hellhound. But luckily Arashi was able save him in time and defeated the hellhound." Sally send a thankful look and I just nodded at her. Sally just hugged Percy protectively. She looks like that she was afraid that something bad might happen to Percy. Before she let go of him.

"It scared me." Percy said. "Only thanks to Arashi I am not dead yet."

I just shrugged and said. "Not much of challenge. I faced a Cyclops when I was 9 and that was hardest fight I had." Everyone looks at me surprised. "What?"

"Never mind." Chiron said before looking at Percy. "Percy, you'll meet worse. Far worse, before you're done."

"Done...With what?" Percy asked.

Chiron said, "Your quest, of course. Will you accept it?"

"Quest?" Sally asked with panic in her voice. "Is my son is going to a quest?"

"If he accepts it Ms. Jackson" Chiron said to her.

"Um, sir," Percy said, "you haven't told me what it is yet."

Chiron grimaced. "Well, that's the hard part, the details."

"Poseidon and Zeus," Percy said. "They're fighting over something valuable ... something that was stolen, aren't they?"

Chiron and Grover exchanged looks.

Chiron sat forward in his wheelchair. "How did you know that?"

"The weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sea and the sky are fighting. Then I talked to Annabeth, and she'd overheard something about a theft. And ... I've also been having these dreams." Percy said.

"You're the only one Percy." I said to him. "I'm also having the same dream as you but I already knew about this quest is going to happen." I said to him.

"I knew it," Grover said.

"Hush, satyr," Chiron ordered.

"But it is his quest!" Grover's eyes were bright with excitement. "It must be!"

"Only the Oracle can determine." Chiron stroked his bristly beard. "Nevertheless, Percy, you are correct. Your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: **a lightning bolt**.

"Zeus master bolt or known as the glowing stick of doom." I said bluntly and the sky rumble and I completely ignored it.

Percy stifled his chuckle with Sally doing the same. Chiron and Grover look at me nervously.

"Arashi, please don't anger Zeus." Chiron said to me.

"What? I'm just telling the truth. It's just a stick that zapped you and has glowing lightning effects." I said.

Chiron gave me a glare and I decided to keep quiet. Wow, that is one nasty glare.

Chiron let out a sigh and said. "Zeus's master bolt," Chiron said, getting worked up now. "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top of Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers."

"And it's missing?" Percy asked.

"Stolen," Chiron said.

"By who?"

"By whom," Chiron corrected. Once a teacher, always a teacher. "By you, Percy"

Percy mouth fell open while Sally looked at him afraid while for me… I'm pretty pissed right now.

"At least"—Chiron held up a hand—"that's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you best,' Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters,' et cetera.

"Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly—that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it."

"But I didn't—"

"Patience and listen, child," Chiron said as he cuts Percy off. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne. The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief."

"But I've never even been to Olympus! Zeus is crazy!" Percy said.

Chiron and Grover glanced nervously at the sky While Sally hold Percy hand tightly. The clouds didn't seem to be parting around us, as

Grover had promised. They were rolling straight over our valley, sealing us in like a coffin lid.

"Er, Percy ...?" Grover said. "We don't use the _c_ -word to describe the Lord of the Sky."

"Loonatic? Asshead? Moron? A guy with a 12 foot pole in his ass? I could give you more titles for the so called 'King of gods'." I quoted. The sky rumble again and I just rolled my eyes again. Zeus is on his period, again.

"Perhaps _paranoid,"_ Chiron suggested. "Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before. I believe that was question thirty-eight on your final exam..."

"Something about a golden net?" He guessed. "Poseidon and Hera and a few other Gods ... They, like, trapped Zeus and wouldn't let him out until he promised to be a better ruler, right?"

"Correct," Chiron said. "And Zeus has never trusted Poseidon and Hades. Poseidon denies stealing the master bolt. He took great offense at the accusation. The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. And now, you've come along—the proverbial last straw."

"But I'm just a kid!" Percy said to Chiron.

"Percy," Grover cut in, "if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brothers was plotting to overthrow you, then your brothers suddenly admitted that they had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, that they have fathered a couple of new mortal heroes who might be used as a weapon against you... Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?"

"But I didn't do anything. Poseidon—my dad—he didn't really have this master bolt stolen, did he?" Percy said.

Chiron sighed. "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style. But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense. But your arrival has inflamed Zeus's temper. Now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?" I turned paled as I already imagine it.

Thousands of People would die. Chaos would erupt in the land and many will become victim of this war. Holy shit! World War III is coming if the two ever went to war against one another.

"Bad?" Percy guessed. I look at him with a bewildered look on my face. Bad? Bad doesn't even describe it!

"Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water-balloon fight."

"Bad," Percy repeated. I just face palmed. I just decided that this is Percy way of thinking. Even I know the guy. I really don't know what is running in his head.

"And you, Percy Jackson would be the first to feel the Zeus's wrath." Chiron finished.

It started to rain. Volleyball players stopped their game and stared in stunned silence at the sky.

"Knowing Zeus, He would attack someone very close to Percy." I said to him. Percy looks at me with wide eyes and I knew that realization hit him.

"You mean that-"

I nodded at him with serious look on my face. "In short, he will come after your mom." I finished. I saw Sally turned pale while Percy had narrowed eyes.

"Nobody going to hurt my mom!" Percy said with anger in his voice. I nodded in agreement in what he said.

"That's right. So we need to do this quest. I'm I right Chiron?" I asked as I look at Chiron. Chiron nodded at me in confirmation.

"So I have to find the stupid bolt," Percy said. "And return it to Zeus." Percy said.

"What better peace-offering," Chiron said, "than to have the son of Poseidon return Zeus's property?"

"If Poseidon doesn't have it, where is the thing?" Percy asked

"I believe I know." Chiron's expression was grim. "Part of a prophecy I had years ago ... Well, some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle."

"Why can't you tell me where the bolt is beforehand?" Percy asked.

"Because if I did, then you would be too afraid to accept the challenge."

Percy swallowed. "Good reason."

"You agree then?" Chiron said

Percy looked at Grover, who nodded encouragingly then to Sally who send Percy a worried look on her face who was strangely quiet into entire conversation then to me. I nodded my head

"All right," He said. "It's better than being turned into a dolphin."

"And I'm coming with you. I think you'll need me in the quest." I said to him and Percy nodded at me and said thanks to me.

"Then it's time you two consulted the Oracle," Chiron said. "Go upstairs to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you two is still sane, we will talk more."

Percy and I went up four floors that ended under a green trapdoor. Percy pulled the cord. The door swung down, and a wooden ladder clattered into place. The warm air from above smelled like mildew and rotten wood and something else ... A smell they remembered from biology class. Reptiles, The smell of snakes. Both of them held their breath and climbed.

The attic was filled with Greek hero junk: armor stands covered in cobwebs; once-bright shields pitted with rust; old leather steamer trunks plastered with stickers saying **ITHAKA, CIRCE'S ISLE, and LAND OF THE AMAZONS**. One long table was stacked with glass jars filled with pickled things —severed hairy claws, huge yellow eyes, and various other parts of monsters. A dusty mounted trophy on the wall looked like a giant snake's head, but with horns and a full set of shark's teeth. The plaque reads, HYDRA HEAD #1, WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969.

By the window, sitting on a wooden tripod stool, was the most gruesome memento of all: a mummy. Not the wrapped-in-cloth kind, but a human female body shriveled to a husk. She wore a tie-dyed sundress, lots of beaded necklaces, and a headband over long black hair. The skin of her face was thin and leathery over her skull, and her eyes were glassy white slits, as if the real eyes had been replaced by marbles; she'd been dead a long, long time.

She sat up on her stool and opened her mouth. A green mist poured from the mummy's mouth, coiling over the floor in thick tendrils, hissing like twenty thousand snakes.

Percy stumbled over himself trying to get to the trapdoor, but it slammed shut. Then we heard a voice.

 _I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker,_

I look at Percy and saw that he was freaking out. "Take deep breath Percy. We'll ask it at the same time." I said to him. Percy nodded and took a deep breath to calm down. We look at dead body.

"What is my destiny?" We asked at the same time.

The mist swirled more thickly, collecting right in front of me and around the table with the pickled monster-part jars. Suddenly there were four men sitting around the table, playing cards. Their faces became clearer. It was Smelly Gabe and one his buddies. Eddie I think? But what shock me the most was the last one it was my dad. The last one was a woman that I have no clue who she was.

"Dad?" I asked. I was surprised in seeing this but I suddenly snap out remembering that this was only an illusion.

Gabe turned to Percy and spoke in the rasping voice of the Oracle: _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._

 _My dad turn to me and said with the same voice:_ _A guardian and a hero that is asleep shall be awaken._

Gabe's buddy on the right looked up and said in the same voice: _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

The lady turn to me delivered the final part of the lines: _And the son of wisdom shall learn the dark truth about his mother._

After it was done the mist retreated, coiling into a huge green serpent and slithering back into the mouth of the mummy.

"What the heck was that?" Percy asked. He was freaking out in what he just thought.

I wanted to think about the Prophecy but I decided to ask Chiron about it. I grabbed Percy and said. "Let's get out of here".

This Prophecy was just too confusing. Guardian and Hero? Who the hell is this sleeping Guardian and Hero? The last part…it was talking about me. Truth? What is Athena hiding? I'll think about it later. Right now we need to tell Chiron about the Prophecy.

Well?" Chiron asked. We are now currently at front of the big house again as we discuss the Prophecy to Chiron

They slumped into a chair at the pinochle table. "She said I would retrieve what was stolen," Percy said.

Grover sat forward, chewing excitedly on the remains of a Diet Coke can. "That's great!"

"What did the Oracle say exactly?" Chiron pressed. "This is important."

Percy said, "She… she said I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned."

"I knew it," Grover said.

Chiron didn't look satisfied. "Anything else?"

I decided to say some of the parts that Percy never said. "The second line is said. ' _A guardian and A Hero that is asleep shall be awaken.'_ _The last part of the Prophecy is '_ _And the son of wisdom shall learn the dark truth about his mother'_ "I said to Chiron.

Chiron nodded his head and put on a thinking pose. "A guardian and A Hero that is asleep shall be awaken. That's an odd one. But the last part is referring to-"

"Yeah, to me. Secret that Athena is hiding." I said to Chiron. That line, does it mean that Athena was hiding something from her father?

Chiron said, "Hm...Very well, Percy and Arashi. But know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass."

"Okay," Percy said. "So where do I go? Who's this god in the west?"

"Ah, think Percy," Chiron said. "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"

"Somebody else who wants to take over?" Percy guessed.

"Yes, quite. Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken."

"…it's Hades isn't it?" I asked. From what Chiron referring I'm sure that it was Hades.

Chiron nodded. "The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility."

A scrap of aluminum dribbled out of Grover's mouth. "Whoa, wait. Wh-what?"

"A Fury came after Percy," Chiron reminded him. "She watched the young man until she was sure of his identity, then tried to kill him. Furies obey only one lord: Hades."

"Yes, but—but Hades hates _all_ heroes," Grover protested. "Especially if he has found out Percy is a son of Poseidon...and Arashi is his descendant." Okay that's just stupid. From what I know Hades loves his kids and maybe his descendants.

"A hellhound got into the forest," Chiron continued. "Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name. Hades would very much like to kill this young half-blood before he can take on the quest."

"Great," Percy muttered. "That's two major gods who want to kill me."

"But a quest to ..." Grover swallowed. "I mean, couldn't the master bolt be in some place like Maine? Maine's very nice this time of year."

"Hades sent a minion to steal the master bolt," Chiron insisted. "He hid it in the Underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don't pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives perfectly, or why he chose this time to start a war-"

"Now hold up!" I said. I was getting sick that Hades is being blame into this. "I know that Hades is the Lord of the Underworld and that. But why do you think he has it? Think about Chiron. Hades has massive ton of works in the underworld. If a war ever breaks out. Then the Underworld would be filled with souls and he would have more works in arranging every souls in what place they belong to." I explained to Chiron. I know how Hades works in the Underworld because Hestia provided me information about each gods and their works. Hades has the most works out of all the gods in Olympus. He also won't have any benefits if a war ever breaks out.

Chiron looks at me surprised. "I…never thought of that. But what made you think that Hades didn't do it?"

I put on serious look and said. "Because there is someone pulling the strings from the shadows. Someone darker and evil than Hades."

Chiron turned paled in hearing this. "Y-you mean 'Him'," He asked. I nodded at him. It was Kronos. The mastermind behind this quest. I know that one of his minions has it.

"What you're talking about?" Percy asked.

"It's better for you don't know anything about this," Chiron said." But one thing is certain. Percy and Arashi must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth."

This quest is just suicidal.

"Look, if we know its Hades," Percy told Chiron, "why can't we just tell the other gods? Zeus or Poseidon could go down to the Underworld and bust some heads."

"Suspecting and knowing are not the same," Chiron said. "Besides, even if the other gods suspect Hades—and I imagine Poseidon does—they couldn't retrieve the bolt themselves. Gods cannot cross each other's territory except by invitation. That is another ancient rule. Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges. They can go anywhere; challenge anyone, as long as they're bold enough and strong enough to do it. No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?"

"You're saying I'm being used." Percy asked.

Join the club. The gods use us as pawns. Without us they are nothing. The gods needs heroes to do their bidding.

"I'm saying it's no accident Poseidon has claimed you now. It's a very risky gamble, but he's in a desperate situation. He needs you." Chiron said.

I knew that Percy doesn't resent his dad because from what Sally told us that he visited Percy when he was a baby which made me envious towards Percy. At least his godly parent visited multiple times when he was baby. For me, Athena is nothing like Poseidon. She is a cruel bitch, she has the same personality as Zeus…to certain degree but never the less. She is just a stupid bitch.

I also learned that the reason why Poseidon stop visiting Percy was because Zeus would be suspicious of him and wouldn't hesitate to strike down Sally. So Poseidon did the right thing to protect his family even if his relationship with Percy would gap because of this action.

"You've known I was Poseidon's son all along, haven't you?" Percy asked. "And for Arashi as well, being the son of Athena and all."

"I had my suspicions. As I said ... I've spoken to the Oracle, too." Chiron said.

"So let me get this straight," Percy said. "I'm supposed go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead."

"Check," Chiron said.

"Find the most powerful weapon in the universe."

"Check."

"And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice, in ten days."

"Bingo." I said to him. Looks like we have one heck of a work to save the world.

"Did I mention that Maine is very nice this time of year?" Grover asked weakly.

"You don't have to go," Percy told him. "I can't ask that of you."

"Oh ..." Grover shifted his hooves. "No ... It's just that satyrs and underground places ... Well..." He took a deep breath, and then stood, brushing the shredded cards and aluminum bits off his T-shirt. "You and Arashi saved my life. If ... If you two are serious about wanting me along, I won't let you two down."

"Thanks G-man" Percy said.

"We could take Luke with us. Besides he has experience in being a quest before and this would at least lift his spirit up in failing his previous quest." _'Not to mention a redemption for stealing the bolt and helm.'_ I mentally added.

"Cool, let's talk to him." Percy said, agreeing to my plan. He turns to Chiron.

"So where do we go? The Oracle just said to go west."

"The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it's in America."

"Where?"

Chiron looked surprised. "I thought that would be obvious enough. The entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles."

"Oh," Percy said. "Naturally, so we just get on a plane—"

"No!" Grover shrieked. "Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your life?" Percy shook his head in the negative.

"Percy, think," Chiron said. "You are the son of the Sea God. Your father's bitterest rival is Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Your mother knew better than to trust you on an airplane. You would be in Zeus's domain. You would never come down again alive."

Overhead, lightning crackled. Thunder boomed.

"Okay," Percy said, determined not to look at the storm. "So, I'll travel overland."

"That's right," Chiron said. "I forgot to mention. Only 3 are allowed in a quest."

"And who's said that rule." I asked. Three members only! That just plain suicide. We are saving the world not hogging a glory here!

"Nobody, but three is a sacred number." Chiron said. I just look at Chiron with shock look on my face. What the Heck?

"Chiron, we are preventing a war here! Three people will not be enough for that! We need more people!" I said to him and Chiron look at me surprised at my outburst.

"I-I see…very well then you can have the maximum of 5 members in the quest." Chiron said. I nodded my head in satisfaction. Good. Now I can get Luke to join for the quest and we can prevent world destruction from Zeus glowing stick of doom.

"Alright, let's tell Luke about the quest." I said to Percy and Grover. The two nodded at me.

"I'm coming with you three." A voice said. That voice belong to Annabeth. The air shimmered behind Chiron. Annabeth became visible, stuffing her Yankees cap into her back pocket.

"I've waited a long time for a quest, seaweed brain," she said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up-"

"Correction. You are person that would do anything to achieve your goal. You are too prideful. Besides I have more experience in the field than you do. You would only slow us down." I said to her. Annabeth glares at me.

"You're still pissed at what happened at Captured the Flag aren't you?" Annabeth asked.

"What do you think? In that event, it showed what kind of person you are and I don't like people who put my friends in danger." I said to her.

"Now, come on Arashi, give Annabeth a chance." Percy said to me. I give her a look that said 'Are you kidding me.'

"You're joking aren't you?...Percy, this girl just used you as a bait for their victory." I said. Percy just shrugged.

"She deserve a second chance. Besides I'm sure that she not that kind of Person, right?" Percy said as he looks at Annabeth. The blond just nodded and this made me pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Fine, she can come. I just hope you're right Percy." I said to him before walking away and headed to Hermes Cabin to talk to Luke.

I just hope that things will not get complicated with Annabeth. She has too much pride and that fact that she thinks like Athena. I just hope we can all prevent the war and make it out alive.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE CHAPTER UNTIL NEXT TIME! REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW MY STORY!**

 **EXIST21 OUT!**


End file.
